Turn Around
by Black Goddess
Summary: Taito. Contains the band devised by Empress of the Eclipse. How far will Matt go to get Tai to notice him? A Yamato Ishida lookalike competition seemed a good idea at the time.... Now complete!
1. Turn Around

Turn around  
By the Black Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon are not mine. The lyrics are not mine, though they are (apparently - my sister found them) actually one of the songs Matt's band sings. I don't know who owns them. I've probably been influenced by many things (Blackadder perhaps, what with Baldrick's 'cunning plans') but I can't be bothered to state them all here, so see my profile for details (yes, I am that sad!) I don't think this is really taken from anywhere - the first part at least is probably pretty standard (sorry!). Oh, and although the idea of Matt being in a band belongs to Digimon, my sister, Empress of the Eclipse, made up these personalities (may she burn in hell!)  
  
A/N This started out as a simple fluff fic, a happy TAITO story. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of using the band. Once mentioned, they moved in, rearranged the furniture, got very drunk and hijacked the story. My sister has created a monster! BAN THE BAND! This fic is now spiralling out of control, faster than Akemi can say "Why don't we..." As such suggestions are welcome! Anyway, enough of the rambling. This fic contains m/m hints or SLASH! If two boys kissing etc. bothers you then go away!  
  
  
"Ishida Yamato, stay behind. I'd like to speak to you."  
Matt groaned inwardly. It was a nice sunny day and he'd been looking forward to the end of the day and getting home. Now he'd be stuck here for at least five minutes while some teacher droned on about how his grades had fallen off in the past few months, and how he should get his act together. Matt knew his grades had dropped. Between the band, obsessing over Tai and replaying all of Tai's actions to see if there was any chance Tai felt the same way as he did Matt didn't really have much time for his schoolwork. He nodded to show the teacher he'd heard. When her back was turned, he caught Tai's eye. Tai pulled a face at him in sympathy.  
"Now Matt, I don't want to lecture you" his teacher informed him when all the others had gone. "I don't think that shouting at you is going to do any good at all. I'm going to tell you how your behaviour and attitude affects me. I see a clever boy who could do great things, things that could benefit the human race, and I see him throwing away all that talent and all that potential to do the same boring, mundane things as everybody else, and that makes me angry. I believe that you could make a great contribution to mankind, do things that no one has done before, and the fact that you will settle for a boring run-of-the-mill life because you can't be bothered making an effort makes me feel so frustrated. I know there have been problems at home, but you shouldn't let your home situation hold you back. Do you understand me Matt?" Matt nodded. "Will you try harder in the future?" Matt nodded again.   
  
When Matt was finally allowed to leave the classroom, he automatically looked around for Tai. Whenever one of them was held back, the other always waited for them. He was momentarily surprised that Tai wasn't there, before he remembered where Tai had gone. He scowled and headed for the gates. He was getting sick of being ignored by Tai. Ever since Tai had started going out with Mari, he'd had less and less time for Matt and his other friends. Matt sighed as he walked down the corridor. He didn't begrudge Tai a girlfriend, but he was jealous all the same. Matt had accepted the knowledge that his feelings for Tai went far beyond the boundaries of friendship and he had almost accepted the fact that, for now at least, there was no chance of Tai returning his feelings, but that didn't make his feelings any easier to handle. Pushing open the main door, he walked outside into the sunlight. He didn't pause but headed straight for the gate. Only his eyes moved sideways. Sure enough, there was Tai, sitting on the bench underneath the willow tree with Mari. They were sitting very close and laughing, looking very much like a couple. Matt felt the usual pang of jealousy as he walked out of the gate.  
  
It was such a lovely day however that even Matt's jealousy of Mari faded. He began to hum a tune as he walked slowly down the street. By the time he got home he was itching to write it down. He raced up to his room and grabbed his guitar and a pad of music paper before heading outside to sit in the sun.  
Two hours later, Matt had the tune down well enough so that he wouldn't forget it. He hummed it through again. As he made dinner, he began fitting words to it. He stopped really quickly though. He couldn't think of how to say exactly what he wanted to without making the fact that his feelings were centred on Tai really obvious.  
However, his writers block didn't last very long. As he and his father ate, they chatted about their day, catching up on each others news.  
"How's Tai? I haven't heard much about him lately."  
Matt's mind immediately flashed back to the last time he had seen Tai, sitting underneath the tree. Suddenly he knew how the song would start.  
"He's OK, I guess. Since he started seeing Mari I haven't seen much of him."  
"People in love are sickening aren't they?" grinned Mr Ishida. "Don't worry. As the relationship gets older they'll get tired of living in each others pockets."  
"I know. It's just that things are different. It feels weird!"  
"Things changing is something you'll just have to get used to I'm afraid." said Mr Ishida. He started telling Matt a story about his work and the topic was dropped. Later Matt headed upstairs to write his lyrics while pretending to do his homework. He was interrupted a hour later by the phone ringing. When he answered it, it turned out to be TK, who wanted to tell everyone about his amazing grade for his English essay. The conversation moved onto other things, and lasted for a good hour in the end. When Matt went back to his lyrics, he decided they were OK for now. He scribbled out all the homework due for the next day and went to bed.  
  
Matt spent the whole of the next day revising his song in his head, trying to perfect it before the band practice that afternoon. Because of this, he spent the whole day being told off for not paying attention. Even the permanently-preoccupied Tai broke off from talking about how marvellous Mari was to ask if he was OK.  
"You're being so quiet" he explained. "Is anything wrong?"  
"Nope. I'm just thinking about band practice tonight." Matt explained. After that he made an effort to talk to Tai, and managed to have a conversation with him in which Mari's name wasn't mentioned at all.  
When band practice finally arrived, Matt persuaded the others to try his song. Much to his relief they all liked it and agreed to play it at their next gig, which was a week away.  
"We'll play it somewhere in the middle" said Akemi cheerfully. "Then we can warm 'em up first, and if they hate it there'll be other stuff later to make 'em forget"  
"Thanks for your confidence!" laughed Matt. "Why shouldn't they like it, may I ask?"  
"We haven't forgotten the last song you wrote! I thought they were going to boo us offstage!"  
"That wasn't my fault!" Matt protested. "If you hadn't insisted on changing it around, it would've been fine!"  
"Oh yeah, as if!"  
"Stop fighting and go home!" said Gendo, amusement and exasperation mixed almost equally in his voice. The band headed out, Matt and Akemi still bickering. On his way home Matt felt like he was walking on air.  
  
"You coming to my gig?" he asked Tai three days before his song's debut.  
"Of course! Mari's really looking forward to it!"  
"Would you still come if she wasn't?" asked Matt, hating himself for asking but desperate to know.  
"Of course I would! Why did you even have to ask that?" said Tai in a hurt voice.  
"I just haven't seen much of you lately. We've both been busy" said Matt apologetically.  
"We're still best friends, right?" said Tai, sounding nervous. Matt had to swallow before he could say:  
"Of course."   
Most of the time, Matt was sure Tai has no idea of his feelings for him, but sometimes he wondered. He hoped that he would get the message hidden in the song, and if not say anything to him about it let him know somehow whether or not there was even a chance of that sort of relationship.  
  
The day of the gig came around quickly. Matt was incredibly nervous about it, even more nervous than he normally was about performing in public. He could see Tai in the crowd, standing with Mari and TK. TK loved coming to hear Matt play, and his mum had said that it was OK as long as Tai looked after him and he stayed with the other kids. Tai looked cheerful and not at all bothered by the burden of making sure that TK didn't get crushed, trampled or abducted, possibly due to the fact that Kari and Davis were there to share the burden. Mari, Matt was pleased to note, didn't look happy about the presence of the younger Digidestined at all and kept shooting them irritated glances, which they either hadn't noticed or were ignoring. Once he started performing however, Matt's nerves vanished. He could see Tai, Mari and the others, and they all looked like they were enjoying themselves. When the time came to sing his song, he fixed his gaze on Tai as he began:  
  
"You got a boy,   
You got a girl,  
Sitting underneath a tree,  
They sit there every day,  
And even though, you may think,  
This is the way that things should be,  
It may not always be that way,   
You can't take nothing for granted,  
You gotta live life today,  
I turn around, I can see what's behind me,  
I turn back around, I can see what's ahead,   
And if you won't believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around."  
  
By the end of the song, the screaming was so loud that Matt could hardly hear himself singing.  
"I think they liked it!" he thought in amazement. The rest of the gig went by in a blur. The atmosphere was incredible. Matt packed away his stuff at the end in a state of euphoria.  
"MATT!" yelled TK when his brother finally came out of the backstage area. "Matt, that was so good! I loved that 'Turn Around' song! Who wrote it?"  
"I did!" laughed Matt, dropping his guitar to spin his brother around, both of them laughing hysterically. "Did you really like it?"  
"Sure I did! Everyone else did too - we could hardly hear you!" beamed TK.  
"Yayeee" shrieked Matt.  
"You were great!" agreed Tai. Kari nodded, pulling her hand away from Davis and shooting him a mildly exasperated glance.  
"It was amazing." Mari added, smiling radiantly at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me you'd written a new song?" asked Tai, a slightly odd tone in his voice.  
"I wanted to get your honest opinions" lied Matt cheerfully. "You really liked it?"  
"No, we just yelled ourselves hoarse for the hell of it!" laughed Tai. The strange tone had gone from his voice, but Matt was sure Tai was looking at him differently. He picked up his guitar again before heading outside, chattering happily to Tai about the concert. He was pleased to note that Mari stayed pretty much silent, and although she and Tai were holding hands, they seemed to be walking quite far apart. After taking TK home, Matt went back to his house and collapsed on the bed. The elation from the concert had faded, only to be replaced with a numbing exhaustion. He changed mechanically for bed, too tired to care he'd done no work for the next day. Thinking about his concert, vaguely wondering if Tai had really got the hint or if he was just imagining things, Matt drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
Did Tai get the hint? I've written the next chapter but reviews are appreciated, as I'm not sure anyone ever reads my Digimon fic! Besides, the third part is not yet begun, and your reviews could influence how quickly that appears!   
In part 2, be prepared for sex, lies and the band's schemes. Will their intervention help Matt get Tai, or will they destroy any chance of a relationship? The next part is a long one!  
REVIEW! Happy Taito thoughts!  
  
  



	2. I wanna be your boyfriend

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Neither are the lyrics. More info about them at the bottom. My sister invented the band. On with the story!  
  
The next day, Matt staggered into school, still high from his triumph the night before.  
"Boy, you look terrible!" said Akemi cheerfully. "And you didn't even come out with us!"  
"I look terrible? Have you looked in a mirror this morning?" asked Matt jokingly.  
"Haven't been home yet. These are the spare clothes I keep in my locker, just in case." said Akemi smugly. Matt shook his head in a mixture of amusement and amazement that Akemi never failed to get laid after a gig.  
"Was she good?"  
"He. And yes, he was." Matt laughed.  
"Any of the others get laid?" he asked as they walked into their form room. He thought he saw Tai twitch in his seat in the middle of the back row, but figured he must have imagined it.  
"Gendo obviously. I think Istu too. Toshiki went home alone at about three-ish. He had some really ugly girl stalking him, so he left before she could rape him!" Matt snickered as the two collapsed into their desks.  
"Hey Matt" said Tai cheerfully.  
"Morning." said Matt, yawning. Akemi nodded a greeting before placing his head in his arms and closing his eyes. Matt yawned. He drifted through the day in a half-asleep haze, but he did register that Tai was behaving slightly oddly.  
"What's up?" he asked as the two were walking home.  
"Nothing." said Tai.  
"You've been really quiet all day. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"  
"Yeah. Did you go out with the band last night?" asked Tai, trying to change the subject.  
"Nope. Took TK home, then went home myself."  
"Why do you always take him home? He's old enough to look after himself."  
"Habit, I guess. I like talking to him on the train."   
Silence fell. Matt wasn't quite sure why Tai had asked, and he knew there was something Tai wasn't telling him. Tai for his part was trying to understand the feelings inside him. He was sure Matt had been looking at him when he'd sung that song, was sure Matt had meant something by it, but wasn't sure what.  
'Liar' a little part of his brain whispered. 'You know what he was trying to say' Tai pushed it firmly aside.  
"What do you do when you go out with the band?" asked Tai when they had almost reached Matt's home. Alarm bells began to ring in Matt's head.  
"What do you mean?" he asked lightly, picking his pace up slightly. He and Tai never discussed the band and their activities. Matt knew Tai didn't really approve of drinking, drugs and casual sex. Matt (who enjoyed all three) was therefore careful about what he told Tai. The band all kept secrets very well, and they usually went to another area for their wilder exploits. He and Tai never discussed sex, he hadn't even told Tai when he'd got laid.  
"I heard you talking to Akemi this morning, about last night."  
"Akemi's a slut" said Matt hopefully. "Don't judge us all by him" He prayed that that would be the end of this discussion. He was nearly home - surely Tai would forget about this now.  
"Have you had sex?" asked Tai, sounding nervous.  
"Why?" asked Matt, deciding to find out what was bothering his friend. "Come on in" he said resignedly. Tai followed him in and they headed for the kitchen where Matt put the kettle on for a cup of coffee.  
"Have you and Mari fallen out?" he asked bluntly. Tai shook his head.  
"Well, something's bothering you." said Matt calmly. "You can tell me you know. Do you want to go further than she does? Does she want to go further than you do?"  
"I just got out of bed on the wrong side this morning. Really, I don't have a problem." said Tai determinedly. The kettle boiled and Matt got up to make the coffee. When he'd made it he sat down again and looked at his friend.  
"You never answered my question" said Tai suddenly, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"What question?" asked Matt, stalling for time as he tried to decide whether or not to be truthful.  
"Have you had sex?"  
"Yes. Why do you want to know? Have you?" asked Matt, aware that asking two questions made him sound defensive, but really wanting to know the answer to both. Even in his tired state, the knowledge that he and Tai had the whole house to themselves for hours was sending a current of awareness through him.  
"No." admitted Tai. "I was talking to Mari, and she said she knows that sort of thing about all her friends, and one of her mates fancies you."  
"Who?" asked Matt immediately, running all of Mari's friends through his head, trying to decide if any of Mari's friends were worth the bother of the pretence of a long-term relationship just to screw them.  
"She didn't say" said Tai. Matt shrugged and stopped evaluating Mari's friends.  
"Mari asked if I was a virgin?" he said thoughtfully.  
"I guess, technically." said Tai, blushing and staring at the floor.  
"Tell her no" said Matt, finishing his coffee and reaching out his hand to take Tai's mug, allowing his fingers to 'accidentally' brush Tai's and enjoying the tingle that shot through him. He turned away to wash the mugs in the sink and so missed the blush that crossed Tai's face.  
"How old were you?" Tai asked curiously.  
"Thirteen" said Matt cautiously.  
"THIRTEEN!" yelped Tai. "Before or after we were in the Digiworld?"  
"After."  
"Did you even know the band then?"  
"Akemi, yes. I'd seen Gendo a couple of times. The others, no. I led myself astray." said Matt with a snicker.  
"Where?" asked Tai, obviously not hearing a word Matt was saying , totally focused on that sudden revelation.  
"The park." said Matt, rinsing the mugs and turning to face Tai, inwardly cursing himself for letting the conversation go in this direction and for being dim enough to start telling the truth.  
"I used to go there to hang round with my mates. We'd drink and gossip - you know what it's like" said Matt calmly. "I got off with the best looking one. She was fifteen, her name was Misato and I was her third."  
"How long did you go out with her for?" asked Tai. He sounded stunned.  
"Nearly five months" said Matt calmly.   
"Is that all?"  
"Yes. That was my first heterosexual experience." hinted Matt. He waited a moment to see if Tai would ask. The other boy remained silent.   
"I first slept with another boy when I was fifteen." he said quickly, before he could lose his nerve.  
"You slept with a boy?"  
"Yes. I swing both ways."  
"Why didn't you say?" asked Tai. He sounded shocked, almost hurt.  
"You've never asked, and I don't really have a problem with it. I didn't need to talk it out and accept it or anything. It's just how I am."  
"You have sex often then?"  
"Not really" said Matt, thinking that about once a week wasn't really often, especially not if you looked at the rest of his band. An uncomfortable silence fell.  
"Are you OK with this?" asked Matt. He knew Tai wasn't, knew Tai was shocked, that was why he hadn't told him.   
"Just... surprised, that's all." said Tai. He looked strange. Matt had never seen him look like that before.  
"I'd best be going." said Tai, sounding distant.  
"We are still friends, aren't we?" said Matt. "I haven't driven you away?"  
"Why shouldn't we be? What you do is your business."  
"OK then." Matt stood up to show his friend to the door.   
"I don't want anything to come between us Tai" he said as Tai left. Matt groaned to himself as he watched Tai walk away. He seemed to have been saying that a lot recently.  
When Tai was out of sight he collapsed in front of the telly, burying his face in his hands. What had possessed him to tell Tai the truth about his sex life? The fact that he knew didn't make him feel any better.  
"Look, he's not interested." he said out loud. "Your sex life is none of his business, there was no need to go blabbing everything as if he was a priest or something. He wouldn't have known if I'd lied." 'You would though' said his subconscious. Matt groaned and turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
Tai was walking home, his mind in turmoil. Matt, definitely not a virgin by any standards, and bisexual as well. Tai couldn't believe that he hadn't known something that major about his best friend.  
"Why do I care so much?" he said out loud, immediately looking around in embarrassment to see if anyone had seen him talking to himself. Apparently no one had, and Tai walked on frowning.  
'It's not as if it makes any difference to me' he thought. 'I've got a girlfriend, and anyway, Matt's my best friend. He's just Matt, and who he sleeps with is his business. So why do I feel so - nervous - about it? Nervous isn't the right word, tense might be more like it. I'm missing something, I know it, but what?" Tai spent the whole evening brooding about what he had just found out, and was uncharacteristically silent.  
  
The next morning Matt was waiting for Tai at the usual place. He chattered more than usual, putting his friends silence down to shock at what Matt had told him the night before and thinking he needed to show Tai he was still the same person, virgin or not. By the time they reached school however, Matt was feeling miserable. Why had he told Tai the truth? He'd gone and ruined everything. He knew Tai didn't want to be friends with him now. Why hadn't he just lied and said that he was a virgin? Even if he'd told the truth, why had he told so much of the truth? He could just have said fifteen, glossed over the finer details. Matt dropped gloomily into his desk next to Akemi.  
"Who's not getting any then?" said Akemi cheerfully by way of a greeting. "Honestly Matt, you haven't been out with us for ages. Sexual frustration just isn't you. Suffering may be good for the soul, but it's not good for the temper! What do you say to going out after practice?" Matt thought quickly. He was really tempted by the offer - it'd been over a week since he'd got laid - but he could see from the way Tai had stiffened slightly in his seat that he had heard every word. Should he go out, have some fun and risk losing his friendship with Tai? Did have any chance at a relationship with Tai anyway, or was it time to cut his losses? Luckily he was saved from having to answer by the appearance of the teacher who immediately demanded silence. He managed to avoid Akemi's eye. As soon as the teacher left the room, he said quickly  
"I think my dad's home tonight. I don't think I could get away."  
"Poor Matt" said Akemi sympathetically. "Let us know when he goes back to working late - you can come with us then." Matt nodded, glancing quickly at Tai and smiling to himself as he saw his friend relax.   
  
To his surprise, Tai was waiting for him in their usual spot at the end of school, swinging into step beside him without speaking.  
"I thought you might not be here." said Matt after a while, desperate to break the silence that had fallen.   
"Why?"  
"You've been strange with me lately - I thought you might be freaked by what I told you."  
"I am a bit" confessed Tai.  
"I'm sorry." said Matt. "I supposed I should really have mentioned it."  
"It's OK" said Tai. There was a slight pause, then Tai took a deep breath.  
"You know that Turn Around song?" he said, staring hard at his feet.  
"Yes."  
"Were you staring at me when you sang it?"  
"Yes." said Matt quietly. He knew it was now or never. "I wrote it for you. I wanted to tell you that if you ever want me, I'll be here. Just as a friend if that's you want, but if you want more I could offer that too." 'If you want more I could offer that too?' thought Matt in disgust. 'How lame is that? You can write songs, but when it comes to actually talking to people, you suck.'  
"I'm sorry." he said quickly. "I know you're happy with Mari - you probably think the very idea is disgusting. I just wanted to let you know that things could be different some time. Just because everyone thinks straight is the way to be, life isn't always like that. I didn't dare actually tell you, so I wrote you a song."  
"I don't think it's disgusting." said Tai thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what I think to be honest. Are you saying you'd like us to date?"  
"Yes." said Matt, trying to stop his voice trembling.   
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'd have to break up with Mari, and she might think I'd two-timed her or something."  
"It's OK." said Matt quickly. "If you change your mind though..."  
"Yeah." said Tai, sounding thoughtful. Matt was walking through a haze of misery, interpreting his friends vocal tones was the last thing on his mind. He'd thought for a second there... He forced down a sob, and turned off towards his home.  
"See you tomorrow" he said cheerfully.  
"Have a good practice!" said Tai. Matt walked quickly the remaining distance home, fighting back tears all the way. He opened the door quickly, pushing through it and slamming it closed behind him, and leaning against it, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he raged through his tears. "You knew you didn't have a chance! Things will change now, whether you like it or not - he'll never be comfortable with you now!" Matt stormed off to his room and collapsed onto the bed, crying heartbrokenly.  
  
When he had cried himself out, he went to make himself a sandwich before the band practice.  
'It could be worse' he told himself tiredly. 'He's still your friend, and he didn't say that he hates you, or that he'd never consider it. It might be OK.' He ate the sandwich mechanically, thinking about band practice. Suddenly Akemi's invitation that morning came back to him. Maybe it was just what he needed, a way of getting over Tai. Yes, that was it! Drown his sorrows, have some fun, get laid.. 'A plan with no downside' though Matt, already feeling more cheerful. He went to grab his guitar and his money before heading to practice.  
  
Practice went well. Gendo was in a great mood, and despite Matt's returning gloom he always found it hard to mope around the band. They practised 'Turn Around' and Matt hit several wrong notes as he thought about his conversation with Tai earlier.  
"See? Sexual frustration is bad for the talent as well" said Akemi smugly.   
"What's your excuse then?" asked Istu with a grin. Akemi gave him a withering glance and continued:  
"Sure you won't come out with us Yama?"  
"You've talked me into it" said Matt determinedly. Screw Tai! If he didn't want him, Matt could find someone who did. "Where are we going?"  
"All right!" yelled Gendo, slapping high-fives with Toshiki.   
"Look out Earth, the slime's coming home!" laughed Istu. "The band has been let out of its cage!"  
"OK" said Akemi, becoming businesslike at the deeply important task of arranging a night's drinking. He began to outline a plan, the rest of the band chipping in at intervals as they packed away.  
  
Matt grinned as he downed his shot and looked around the club. It was early yet, but there were already some nice-looking people of both sexes in there. He felt better already, partly due to the alcohol but mostly due to being out with the band and the prospect of a night of fun. Akemi had already gone over to some rather nice girls and was flirting shamelessly. Matt and Gendo exchanged glances before ordering themselves beers and wandering over to a table to join the rest of the band.  
"What are you looking for tonight then?" asked Gendo cheerfully.   
"Haven't decided" said Matt thoughtfully. "I'll see what I get offered."  
"I'm always here if you want me!" said Istu immediately. All three groaned.  
"You always say that, and he always refuses." pointed out Toshiki. "You'd think you'd learn your lesson."  
"I'm hoping that if I pester him enough he'll give in just to shut me up." said Istu cheerfully.  
"And then you'd say 'Remember how good it was? Shall we do it again?' and I'd never be free of you!" said Matt with a grin. "The answer's still no Istu." For a minute he though of Tai - wasn't that basically what he'd said to him, 'I'm always here if you want me?' It sounded so pathetic. Angrily he pushed all thoughts of Tai out of his head and drank from his pint.  
  
Several drinks later, Matt had managed to get himself a pretty brunette who had indicated that she was interested in more than just kissing. Matt's mood had definitely improved. Akemi had disappeared with some redhead, Gendo was entwined with a blonde, and Istu had managed to pull the bloke behind the bar, who didn't look much older than they were. Toshiki, perhaps to compensate for the previous week when he'd gone home alone had managed to acquire not one but two stunningly pretty girls, both of whom were draped around him.  
"We'll be leaving now." said Toshiki with a grin, interrupting Matt's musings. The girls smiled at him.  
"Have a good night." said Matt. "Maybe I'll see you two around sometime!" he said to the girls with his most flirtatious smile. They both laughed and went off with Toshiki. Matt returned his attentions to his girl, who didn't seem to have been too bothered by that exchange.   
The rest of the night passed in a steadily-increasing blur. Matt knew he'd gone well over his limit, knew he'd feel really terrible tomorrow even if he wasn't throwing up, knew there was no way he would be able to pretend he hadn't been out. 'So?' he thought belligerently. 'I'm old enough to do what I like!'  
"Shall we go?" he asked the girl, pulling away from her slightly to look into her eyes."Sounds good to me" The two stumbled out of the club and headed for Matt's house. He knew his dad would only be home at seven in the morning, plenty of time to get her out before his dad got back. When they got there, they headed straight for his room. At about four in the morning, Matt phoned for a taxi to take her home. When she had gone he collapsed into an exhausted and satisfied sleep.  
  
Tai stood on the corner, shifting his weight from foot to foot irritably. 'Where the hell is he?' he thought angrily. 'We'll be late if he doesn't hurry! Guess I'd better go and see if he's overslept.' He glanced at his watch and decided to run.   
Matt was woken by the harsh buzzing of the doorbell. He groaned, and staggered out of bed to answer it.  
"Tai?" he said fuzzily, squinting at the dark haired boy.  
"What the hell are you doing? We're going to be late!"  
"What time is it?" asked Matt, leaving the door open and heading for the kitchen to get some Paracetamol.  
"We have ten minutes to get to school, and you aren't even dressed yet!" Matt groaned and swallowed two of the tablets, shoving the bottle in his pocket for later.  
"You'd probably best go, tell them I'll be there soon." said Matt, breathing deeply to quell his nausea and heading for his room as quickly as he could to grab some clothes.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Tai, following him into the bedroom, much to Matt's annoyance. He knew that as soon as Tai got into the room he would know exactly what was wrong. Then again, Tai was a virgin, maybe wouldn't recognise the signs. He shrugged, grabbed some clothes from the drawer and began to change quickly, grumbling to himself about the pain in his head, his misbehaving stomach and the injustice of school in the mornings.  
"Just go Tai! You'll be late." said Matt, throwing a comb and a tube of gel into his bag and preparing to begin the process of walking to school.  
"We can run. Come on, it's not too late yet."  
"Run? Hah hah, you're so funny" said Matt with as much sarcasm as he could muster at eight in the morning on only four hours sleep and an excess of alcohol. He put on some sunglasses and headed out the door, gesturing for Tai to close it behind him.  
"You've been drinking, haven't you?" said Tai, closing the door obediently and trying to hurry Matt along.  
"Yes." said Matt, walking as quickly as he could along the pavement.  
"I thought you weren't going out with the band" said Tai, proving to Matt that he had been listening in.  
"Changed my mind." he said shortly, trying not to be sick. "Look Tai, you run ahead, tell them I overslept. No sense in us both being late."  
"You'll get run over or something. Can't you go any quicker?"  
"Not without throwing up. This is pushing it." Tai sighed in exasperation. Matt gave him a killer glare from behind the sunglasses and forced his complaining body into a run. This ended very quickly, as Matt had said it would. When he finished throwing up, he wiped his arm across his mouth and said irritably.  
"Will you just go away? Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of freak and go and tell them I'm on my way!"  
"You drink too much."  
"I hardly drink at all, and it's none of your damn business!" Matt began to move again, more quickly than before, but still slower than Tai would have liked.  
They both appeared in registration five minutes before it ended. Matt collapsed in the desk next to Akemi.  
"Why are you two so late?" demanded the teacher.  
"I overslept" said Matt gloomily. "Tai insisted on waiting for me."  
"I had expected better from both of you" said the teacher in irritation, before sending Tai to get them both marked in. Matt put his head down on the desk and groaned.  
"The sunglasses were a good idea." said Akemi. "May have to remember that." Matt grunted.  
"How was your brunette?" he asked, sounding less lively than usual, but still too awake for someone who'd probably had less sleep than Matt had. Matt had his head on the desk and didn't see Tai come back into the room.  
"Lovely" he said, feeling a tingle go through him at the memory. "Very experienced, did everything I asked."  
"Rating?" asked Akemi professionally. Matt frowned to himself.   
"Eight, maybe nine?" He didn't hear Tai's shocked gasp.  
"I don't suppose you remember her name?" said Akemi wistfully. "Mine was only a six."  
"I couldn't hear it properly. Too loud. I've forgotten now anyway."  
"Did she say she went there often?" asked Akemi hopefully.  
"No, first time. I remember that. She said she might come back though." said Matt "Now stop asking me questions, I'm dying here!"  
"You're only hung over. Sex is more important than being coddled."  
"Screw you Akemi."  
"Ask Istu." Matt groaned. At that point the bell went and he dragged himself to his first lesson. He didn't see Tai again until break. The four older Digidestined still at school tended to meet up at break. Matt got to the bench second and collapsed onto it with a groan.  
"Hi Matt. Good night?" asked Sora with a grin.   
"Very." said Matt, adjusting his sunglasses.  
"I think Tai's a bit upset about it. He said something to me that sounded outraged, but we were in the corridor and I didn't hear what it was."   
Matt groaned again.  
"Hung over?" asked Izzy, appearing with his trusty laptop and giving Matt a probing glance. "Tai won't be happy."  
"I know. I didn't mean to drink so much, but I got a bit carried away." said Matt gloomily, turning his head to try and stop the sun shining in his eyes.  
"Do you often drink on school nights?" asked Izzy curiously. All the older Digidestined had seen Matt hungover, but that was normally on Sunday mornings.  
"Sometimes" said Matt noncommittally, closing his eyes.  
"Why's Tai so mad anyway?" asked Sora. "I mean, we all know you drink, but Tai seems madder this time than usual. Has something happened?"  
Matt opened his eyes and looked round, checking no one else was near enough to overhear. He knew what he was about to do was probably stupid, but what the hell.  
"Yesterday I told him I'd like us to date" he said expressionlessly. "He said probably not, he's happy with Mari."  
"Ouch" commented Izzy.  
"So I went for a drink with the band (Sora groaned) to cheer myself up, and I had several drinks too many, and there was a pretty girl as well, and I think he probably thinks I was playing with him or something - not serious about him or whatever."  
"And were you?" asked Izzy curiously. Matt glared at him.  
"Of course I wasn't! Tai's my best friend - I wouldn't jeopardise our friendship by telling him something like that as a joke!"  
"Why did you tell him?" Matt shook his head, his quick eyes spotting Tai making his way towards them. He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes again.  
"So how was your evening?" he asked. "Start talking, 'cos he'll know we were talking about him if you don't." Sora began talking about a programme on the television the previous evening, and when Tai arrived he found Izzy and Sora deep in discussion. Matt was leaning back, his eyes closed, looking peaceful.  
"Hi" he said.   
"Hello Tai." chorused Izzy and Sora before returning to their conversation. Matt just grunted.  
"You feeling better?" he asked Matt, his voice sounding a bit chilly.  
"Fine. Fit as a fiddle in fact." lied Matt calmly, not opening his eyes.  
"Coming to get lunch?"  
"Maybe not ready for solid food yet!" said Matt, opening his eyes and grinning at his friend. "I hope you don't get into too much trouble for that late this morning"   
"So do I" said Tai, then fell silent.  
"We need to talk" he said after a pause. "Coming for a walk?"  
"OK" said Matt, the hangover suddenly seeming to return in full force. The two stood up.  
"See you later" said Matt.  
"Oh, are you two going?" asked Sora. "Yeah, see you in Maths." Matt groaned at the thought and Sora giggled. She and Izzy stood up as well and headed off in separate directions, leaving Matt and Tai alone. They walked silently for several minutes, then Tai said  
"Why did you do that?" Matt debated asking 'What?' but decided that Tai was in no mood for any sort of joke.  
"I just wanted to have some fun. I was fed up, thought I'd enjoy some distraction."  
"So drunk you can hardly walk and some girl who's name you can't remember? Yeah, sounds like it was a really great night." aid Tai sarcastically.  
"Tai, just because I told you I like you doesn't mean that you own me or something" said Matt flatly. "Just because I fancy you doesn't mean I can't sleep with other people."  
"Casual sex with a girl you can't remember? I thought you said you weren't like Akemi!" said Tai viciously.  
"Maybe I told Akemi I can't remember her because I don't want her to be passed around the band!" said Matt, getting angry in turn, but still trying to keep his cool. "That has happened with people who've been good you know. Akemi gave them a good rating, and since then everyone in the band has slept with them! Maybe I lied to him to save her from that. Did you even consider that? And besides, you shouldn't be listening to our private conversations!"  
"You both talk so loudly it's hard not to hear them! Akemi, 'I'm such a stud, I can screw anyone' Nakatsuru and you, Matt 'I'm so desirable' Ishida. You think the whole world revolves around sex, and don't even think that maybe everyone doesn't think that being able to screw three different girls in one night is a good thing! People think you're a slut if you act like that."  
"How did we get onto this? It's not your business who I choose to sleep with, or what people think of me. I'll try not to talk about my sex life when you can hear me if it'll make you feel better, but I don't see why you care."  
"Because I like you too, OK? If I wasn't seeing Mari, I'd go out with you like a shot!" shouted Tai, blushing a fiery red. "Are you happy now?"  
"What?!" gasped Matt. His knees seemed to suddenly be made of jelly, he sat down quickly on a tree root.  
"I like Mari, and I don't want to break up with her just in case this is a huge mistake," said Tai, the colour still staining his face. "I mean, this is a big step, and I'd rather wait until Mari and I break up before doing anything about this. Turns out I was right. You aren't serious about me, breaking up with Mari would have been a mistake."  
"Tai, you refused me! I asked you out, you said no. You didn't say, 'Maybe later' or 'Ask me again tomorrow' Even if you had, you still can't expect me to hang around waiting for you for ever, while you're dating Mari." said Matt, pushing away the little voice which was telling him that that was exactly what he was doing. "It just isn't fair. We aren't dating, you can't claim me so I can still see who I like. We've been best friends for years Tai. I don't just fancy you, I love you. I would hate to lose your friendship but you're being unfair. If you can see Mari, I can see people too."  
"But it's different!"  
"How? Because you two have been going out for four months and that girl was just a one-night stand? I have no emotional commitment to her. If anything it's not fair you being with Mari because you actually like her! That girl knew what things were like from the start, knew that ours would not be a lasting relationship. She's no threat to you Tai, but Mari is a threat to me."  
"But I can't break up with her just like that! It's not fair to her."  
"I'm not asking you to." said Matt tiredly, taking a deep breath. "All I'm saying is don't get all possessive on me. You're seeing her, I can see people if I want to. When you guys break up - when you've decided what you want - then you can get possessive, but not before. OK?"  
"I understand." said Tai sulkily. "If you have to screw about, can you not tell me about it?"  
"Sure. Come on, you won't get any dinner if you don't go now."  
They walked back to school in silence. Matt broke away before Tai reached the cafeteria, heading for the music rooms. He suddenly had the urge to play his guitar and make all his problems disappear. When he reached them, he found (as per usual after a night out) the rest of the band had had the same idea, and he spent the rest of lunchtime discussing the previous evening, and having an unscheduled band practice. Matt felt much calmer when he walked into registration. This new-found calm diminished slightly when he saw Tai (who grinned at him) but he just took a deep breath and prepared to sit out the rest of the day as best he could.  
  
Relations between the two were slightly strained over the next two weeks before they worked out how to be around each other. Tai seemed to be just as much in love with Mari as he had ever been, although he no longer talked to Matt about her. Matt for his part was careful not to mention his exploits with the band anywhere where Tai might hear him. Matt tried to the whole business out of his head, knowing that the whole business was in Tai's hands and there was very little he could do about any of it. The state of affairs was definitely making Matt more tense than usual though. He knew the band had noticed something was wrong, and knew that they'd be asking him about it soon. He had already decided to tell them. Sometimes the band would have helpful suggestions. More likely they'd have many, completely useless suggestions, but at least they'd make him laugh, and he knew he could trust them to keep it secret.  
That time came that evening during band practice.  
"Hello! Earth to Matt!" called Akemi.  
"What?" asked Matt, startled.  
"You weren't listening to any of that, were you?"  
"Sorry." said Matt with a grin. "What were you saying?"  
"We were talking about the gig in two weeks." said Akemi, sounding miffed. "What's wrong with you Matt? You've been acting really oddly."  
"It's Tai" said Matt. "We've been having 'issues' recently, and it's starting to bother me."  
"Go on" said Gendo, moving into a more comfortable position. "We're listening." Matt grinned at him and continued.  
"I like Tai. As in like. I wrote that Turn Around song for him"  
"Oh, clever!" said Toshiki appreciatively.  
"He asked me if I liked him two days after the concert - the day we last went out. I said yes, and I'd be interested if he split up with Mari. He said he wasn't sure - didn't want to break up with Mari in case our relationship was just a big mistake. I agreed - I don't exactly have lots of options after all. Then I came out with you lot that night to drown my sorrows, and Tai got all possessive on me, told me that he liked me too. We had a fight, but sort of negotiated a truce, which basically involves not discussing any of it. Now he's still with Mari and they look more in love than ever, and I'm where I was before, except that I have to be really careful who I sleep with because Tai disapproves of casual sex!"  
"Ouch!" said Istu softly. "No wonder you've been preoccupied." The fact that he didn't immediately offer himself as a stand-in for Tai showed that he was taking Matt's dilemma seriously.  
"And in some ways it's even worse now, because I know that he actually does like me, so every smile he gives me I keep going over, using all his actions as proof that he's going to break up with her soon and go out with me instead." said Matt gloomily. "What do you think I should do?"  
"Seduce him" said Akemi immediately. "Force his hand. If he sleeps with you, he'll probably break up with her out of guilt, and then the coast is clear for you - and because you've slept together once he'll be more likely to come back for a repeat performance."  
"I don't think so" said Gendo thoughtfully. "If Matt actually breaks them up, Tai'll be angry with Matt for manipulating him, and may refuse to go out with him anyway"  
"That's what I thought."  
"I could seduce Mari. If Tai found out, he'd split with her, Matt would be in the clear and Tai'd probably come running to him for reassurance about his charisma, sexual prowess etc. and Matt's laughing." suggested Akemi enthusiastically.  
"That plan actually has some good points" said Toshiki thoughtfully. "It would be better if the seducer wasn't someone obviously connected with Matt or the band though - a distant cousin who doesn't share the name and could be trusted to keep his mouth shut would be ideal. That might work in tandem with my idea. This whole thing started with the Turn Around song, right? You could sing that, then another song for Tai. He'll know what it means, she won't. Tai'll be touched that you've written him not one but two songs, and might decided that he want you, not her, especially if we follow it with a song about either a spurned lover or a faithful relationship."  
"That could work. The third song is laying it on a bit thick though" said Istu. "Tai'd know that we know then, and he might not like that."  
"True. Besides, we don't have any songs like that anyway" agreed Toshiki.  
"One problem" said Matt thoughtfully. "I haven't written him two songs."  
"So we'll write the second one now, the five of us, and say you wrote it. No problem."  
Istu jumped up and grabbed a sheet of paper.  
"OK, what do we want to say?"  
"Take me now!" laughed Akemi. "Screw me, not her!" He grinned at the others, not at all bothered by the withering looks they directed at him.  
" 'I wanna be your boyfriend' sums that up." said Gendo, writing it down.  
"That's not going to be obvious?" asked Istu. "If we start with that, we might as well use Akemi's suggestion.  
"That'd be the chorus, duh!" said Akemi. "We need to hammer the point home, and repeating it over and over should do that nicely."  
Matt reached for the paper and pencil, frowning as he roughed out lyrics, helped (or hindered) by the rest of the band.  
"Shall we try and fit it to a tune now?" asked Gendo cheerfully when they had a working outline of the song.  
"I've already done that!" said Matt in surprise. "I'll sing it to you, then you can fit your stuff around it."  
"Let's go!" yelled Istu.  
Two hours later, they had to call it a night, but the song was coming on well.  
"If this work's, it's a great idea of yours Toshiki" said Matt as they began to walk home.  
"It can't hurt anyway." said Toshiki philosophically.  
"True" said Matt. He went home in a much better mood than he had been in since he and Tai had fought.  
  
The next two weeks were spent polishing up the new song and practising hard.  
"This is an important gig for you Matt. We need to be brilliant!" pointed out Gendo, and everyone agreed.  
When the evening finally arrived, Matt felt strangely calm. He knew that even if this didn't work, there were other options. After all, whenever the band were involved, things tended to happen quickly, and surprisingly often (considering the ideas they came up with) they worked out for the best. Still, he wanted to impress Tai. He could see him standing there, next to Mari, with TK, Davis, Kari and Sora. Matt took a deep breathe, exchanged glances with the band and launched into the first song.  
Three songs later and it was time for Turn Around.  
"This was written for some one special." announced Matt. Normally he was left to make up the dialogue as he went along, but this evening it was carefully written by the whole band. "I won't tell you who, they know. Yes folks, it's Turn Around!" The audience yelled and the band launched into it. Matt saw Tai blush slightly as Sora and Kari shot glances at him. TK looked slightly confused and Davis didn't seem to notice anything funny going on.  
Over the tumultuous applause, Matt said.  
"And here's one more song for that special someone. I wanna be your boyfriend!" There was some laughter from the audience and an anticipatory murmur.  
"Here goes" he heard Gendo mutter as he began to play.  
  
  
"Sitting here so close together  
So far we're just friends but I'm wondering whether I am imagining  
That you have really got a thing for me   
Like I think you do when you smile and that smile's for me.  
  
I wanna tell you 'Hey, you I wanna be your boyfriend  
I'm trying to say I want to be your number one.  
Hey, you, I wanna be your boyfriend  
I'm gonna make you love me  
I'm gonna make you love me before I'm done.  
  
Late at night when I can't sleep  
Picture in my mind, I see you and me  
I tell you what I want to be; you tell me you're in love with me  
I know it's so good in a dream that in life it's just gotta be  
  
Hey, you, I wanna be your boyfriend  
I'm trying to say I want to be your number one  
Hey, you, I wanna be your boyfriend  
I'm gonna make you love me before I'm done."  
  
When the song finished, he could see the Digidestined all laughing. Tai seemed to be avoiding his eye, but Matt was so hyped by his performance he didn't care. 'Nothing I can do now!' he thought giddily.   
"You liked that? Then you'll like this!" he yelled and they began the next song.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" asked Toshiki when their set was over and they were backstage.  
"I've no idea!" laughed Matt. "Only one way to find out! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"What have we done? What sort of monster are we creating? A clean-living, monogamous Matt! Don't do it Yama-boy!" moaned Akemi. Matt snickered, fastened the catches on his guitar case and headed out into the mob.  
"That was amazing Ishida!" yelled some boy Matt didn't even know. He nodded, and headed for Tai's hair (which was visible above the crowd). Before he could speak to Tai however, he was ambushed by TK who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"That was great Matt! Why didn't you tell me you liked someone? Who do you like?"  
"That would be telling!" grinned Matt. "You liked it though?"   
"Of course! I always like your stuff!" said TK  
"Obviously!" said Kari, manoeuvring Matt between Davis and herself. "You're a great singer, and your songwriting's ace as well!"  
Matt grinned. "Come on, let's go" he said. "It's hot in here."  
"I always wonder how you can sing when you jump around so much" said Davis, trying to get next to Kari again.   
"It's a trade secret!" laughed Matt.  
"It's considerable practice." said Tai at the same time.  
"Shh, that WAS the secret!" said Matt, giving his friend a mock-reproving glance. Tai was arm-in-arm with Mari, but Matt thought they looked somehow different, though he couldn't explain it. He didn't have time to brood on it however, chatting to TK and the others about the gig and exchanging greetings with his fans didn't leave him time to discuss anything with Tai.   
Tai talked about the gig all the way to school the next morning, but didn't mention the fact that Matt had now written him not one but two songs. Matt had now come down form the high he'd been on the night before and was now tired. This wasn't helped by Tai's avoiding the subject of their relationship. When he saw Mari waiting outside the classroom he was in for his second lesson, his feeling of resentment grew. It intensified when she stepped forward to speak to him.  
"I don't know where Tai is." he said quickly. "He's not in here now though."  
"Actually" said Mari, blushing slightly. "I wanted to talk to you, not him."  
"Oh?" said Matt curiously. "Go on then, but be quick or we'll both be late!"  
"This is going to sound silly, but did you write those songs for me?" Matt felt his face freeze. Mari must have interpreted this as a sign of embarrassment and not total shock and surprise because she continued:  
"Since I started going out with Tai, I've been spending quite a bit of time with you, and I've come to realise I like you as more as a friend. If you want to go out somewhere we could if you like."  
"Mari, I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry, but I don't feel anything more than friendship for you. And even if I did, Tai's my best friend. I couldn't do that to him." 'and I hate you anyway you scheming witch, keeping Tai from me!'  
"Oh God, I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same way, thought I'd seen you looking at me. I didn't mean... Will you not say anything to Tai about this?"  
"I won't, but I think you should. Preferably not details, but you obviously don't love him if you're asking me out while you're seeing him. Perhaps it'd be better if you broke up with him now, rather than making him look a fool."  
"Tai and I have a good thing going. I don't want to break up with him"  
"Then that's your choice." said Matt shortly, feeling incredibly irritated with Mari. "See you around" He spun on his heel and walked off, fuming.  
"Woah Matt, what's wrong with you?" asked Akemi that lunchtime. Matt had chosen to eat the band that day, Sora had tennis practice, Izzy had computer club and Tai was with Mari.  
"That bitch asked me out!" he said in a vicious whisper.  
"You're kidding!" said Gendo in amazement. "I take it you told her no."  
"Yeah. I also told her maybe she should break up with Tai, and she said she wasn't going to."  
"That sucks!" said Akemi in disgust, taking a bite of his meal.  
"It means she's looking. If we can just find the right seducer, we're in business." pointed out Toshiki. "Does TK know that she's Tai's girl?"  
"Yes, everyone knows. Why TK?"  
"Because he looks like you, idiot, and if she can't have you she might want him." said Istu.  
"You stay away from my brother!" said Matt, only half joking.  
"OK, said Toshiki. "We're looking for a blue-eyed blond with crazy hair, preferably male, who can't be traced back to us. Any suggestions?"  
"Nope." said Akemi helpfully, starting on dessert.  
"Can't we just pick someone up in a bar and bribe them to do it?" said Istu. "Then we'd be completely clear."  
"A Matt Ishida lookalike competition!" said Akemi suddenly. "It'd be perfect!"  
"Oh no!" said Matt. "That's a terrible idea!"  
"That's a great idea!" said Gendo, beginning to laugh. "It'd be hysterical for us, embarrassing for you and there'd be loads of people who look like you to tempt Mari. It's perfect!"  
"It's awful! I'd be completely humiliated!"  
"The course of true love never did run smooth" said Istu wisely. "I love the idea!" Millions of Matt lookalikes for me to seduce"  
"For you to be rejected by, you mean!" laughed Akemi. "Look Matt, if you have a better plan then now is the time to say, because otherwise this goes ahead."  
"Anything is better than this!"  
"Do you want to go out with Tai or don't you?" asked Toshiki. "This is the best way. Mari gets tempted into cheating in a way that we can't be blamed for, either by her or by Tai. We didn't know she liked you after all, and neither did you or you'd have told him. See?"  
"I suppose." said Matt gloomily. "You lot better buy me a LOT of drinks if this doesn't work."  
"It will." Akemi promised cheerfully. "Believe me, it will."  
  
  
I hope you liked that! The song is by Farrah, (on their debut album 'Moustache'. I saw them (along with 4 * Mary aka. Dingoes ate my Baby from BtVS) live at the Lomas club in Liverpool and was so impressed I bought their album. If you go to www.farrah.co.uk you can hear the song, and probably order the album. GO THERE! (after you've REVIEWED!) They are really good! Any suggestions for the next part? Review! The next part will be here when I get back from my holiday (Prague, Auschwitz - around Eastern Europe on a bus. 10 days. Should be good!). REVIEW!  
  



	3. Introducing the Competition

The lookalike competition  
  
Matt spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between shock at the idea of running a Matt Ishida lookalike competition and planning how to make it as much fun for him and the others as was possible. He knew he needed ideas quickly. Akemi had called a special meeting that evening at his house to discuss the idea. Matt knew it would end in a huge piss-up, but the fact remained that if he didn't exercise some control now, the whole thing could all end up a total embarrassment for all concerned, and probably scupper his chances with Tai for ever.  
  
"And here's the great man himself!" grinned Akemi, ushering Matt gravely inside. Gendo raised his bottle in salute, Istu blew him a kiss and Toshiki just rolled his eyes. Matt grabbed himself a beer and sat down on the sofa with Toshiki, who was armed with paper and pen.  
"What've you got so far?" he demanded, taking a gulp.  
"Not much. Principally, your hair. Secondly, your eye colour. After that zilch. Your little brother is going to win this."  
"TK is not going to be allowed to enter." said Matt firmly. "And if he does, he can't win anyway. If he did, we'd be demonised - favouritism etc."  
"Good point. You're better looking than he is anyway" said Istu.  
"We need a reason to do this." said Matt, giving Istu a warning glare, and jumping in with the idea of getting all the nasty stuff out of the way so they could get down to serious drinking and hilarity. "We can't just do this for no reason - everyone would think I'm so arrogant it's unbelievable. I think we should make it for charity, charge people to enter, take some out as prize money for the winner, and then put the rest to saving the rain forests or something."  
"If we made it a talent show deal as well, the winner could play or sing with us for two gigs. People would definitely pay for the chance to do that!" said Gendo enthusiastically. Matt leaned back and listened contentedly to his friends planning, thinking how great it was to have friends like this.  
"OK, so the contest is split into four sections. How much they look like you, whether they can sing like you, whether they can play guitar as well as you and whether they can drink like you. A good score in each is preferable, but not absolutely necessary." said Toshiki, reading over his list. "Obviously as this is a lookalike competition, the marks will be weighted slightly in favour of people who look like you, but musical and drinking ability will be pretty essential."  
"So we could actually get a winner who looks nothing like him?" asked Gendo curiously.  
"In theory yes, though people who look nothing like him probably won't enter as we'll advertise it as a lookalike competition. It will be necessary to have the right colour eyes and hair at least and to be male. They will have to score in each category. If anyone scores nothing in any category, we should disqualify them."  
"We'll seriously limit our options if we do that. The number of people who don't play guitar is quite high." pointed out Akemi lazily.  
"We could turn the talent bit into one section - they can play guitar or sing, not both. That makes it fairer." suggested Matt  
"OK. All we need to do now is decide if there is prize money, and if so, how much and how many gigs/practices they should be allowed to play. Oh, and what charity the money goes to." said Toshiki calmly, noting the change carefully.  
"Tai and Mari could be in charge of the money!" said Istu with glee. "Then Mari can be tempted by all the Matt lookalikes and Tai can see even more how wonderful Matt is, and how none of the lookalikes actually comes close!"  
"Excellent plan! That way, no-one can accuse us of stealing the money either!"  
"Matt, you can decide the charity. What's it to be?"  
"Good question. Something important. Maybe protecting wolves or something?"  
"Put it to someone who's trying to stop them drilling for oil on that caribou place in Canada. Wolves eat caribou, don't they?"  
"But what's that called?"  
"How am I supposed to know? It was your idea!"  
"Just give it to Save the Children or Oxfam or something." said Akemi, sounding irritated. "It's not really important, is it?"  
"Yes!" exclaimed Matt. "I want this to go to something that means something, something that tries to make things better, not just be sent to some group who don't deserve it because we can't be bothered."  
"You think about it then Matt" said Toshiki quickly. "How many gigs is the winner going to do with us?"  
"Just one, but all the practices leading up to it. How's that?" said Gendo, glancing at Akemi who was glowering at Matt. Matt was looking flushed, but sounded normal when he said:  
"Sounds good to me. That way we'll get at least two sell-out gigs. Everyone will want to know the result, and everyone will want to see how the winner performs."  
"True. So that's settled then." said Toshiki. "There are three categories - appearance, talent and drinking. The winner plays one gig with us and gets to attend practices until the gig. The entrance fee and some money from ticket prices goes to a charity which Matt decided. If Tai and Mari agree, they look after the money, with some supervision from us. Everyone OK with all of that?"  
"Sounds good to me" said Akemi. The others all agreed. Toshiki got up and put the pad of paper into his coat pocket.  
"What's the plan for this evening Akemi?" he said with a grin. Akemi perked up.  
"My parents and brother are away for the week" he said "so I thought...."  
  
***  
  
Matt woke up the next morning with his head under the bed. He groaned and tried to work out whether the bed was his own or someone else's as he waited for the memory from the night before to kick back in.   
"Thank God it's Saturday!" he said out loud as he saw Akemi's room swim into view. A chorus of groans answered him and he went to the medicine cabinet for painkillers. He was just smirking to himself because he didn't need them when he heard a panicked exclamation from the bedroom.  
"It's Friday! Oh my God, it's Friday and it's nearly nine o'clock!" Matt gasped in horror. A chorus of swearwords followed and he raced into the bedroom and dispensed the painkillers to a band who looked very much the worse for wear, and the three girls that they'd picked up at the club.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Gendo practically, trying to find his own clothing in the collection strewn about Akemi's room. "We're late already, and we all look like crap"  
"Speak for yourself." said the red-haired girl haughtily. Matt remembered her as the one he'd picked up. He thought her name was Isamu but wasn't quite sure.  
"I didn't mean you, I meant us." said Gendo irritably. "Girls always look gorgeous."   
"You still go to school?" asked one of the other girls.  
"Yes." said Akemi lazily, hugging the third girl (a brunette) and stroking her hair lazily.  
"How old are you then?"  
"How old are you?" asked Akemi.  
"22. I'm in university."  
"Don't you have a lecture or something?" asked Istu, using Akemi's comb to try and restore order to his hair. Toshiki had sneaked off and bagged the shower. "Hurry up Toshiki!" he yelled. "There are at least four, and possibly seven more of us left to shower you know!"  
"How long will we be on detention this time?" asked Gendo thoughtfully. "Anyone betting?"  
"Every night for an hour next week." said Akemi immediately, kissing the girl. Matt had by now sorted his own clothes from the pile and was looking at them gloomily.  
"Akemi, can I borrow a T-shirt? This one has...a stain on it." he said.  
"Whatever" mumbled Akemi, whose attention was by now totally focused on his girl. Matt sighed and went to root through Akemi's drawers to find one, and some underwear as well. Gendo caught his eye and grinned, mouthing "Get me some!" Matt obligingly got a T-shirt and boxers for both of them. Toshiki walked in wearing only a towel and looked at the sight on the bed with resignation. Istu shrieked and dived for the shower.  
"Anyone seen my clothes? he asked thoughtfully.  
"Those are the ones that aren't mine" said Matt, trying to decide whether to take his girl into the shower with him or not. Toshiki dressed quickly.  
"I'll go now, tell them I overslept." he said, running Akemi's comb through his hair.  
"Wriggle out of the detention you mean!" said Gendo, looking at his clothing with a grimace of distaste.  
"Hurry up Istu!" he yelled. The second brunette was already dressed.  
"I'll be leaving now." she said cheerfully. "Thanks for a great night and I hope you don't get into too much trouble!"  
"I'll walk you out" said Toshiki calmly and they left. Istu emerged from the shower and Gendo headed in. Matt and Isamu exchanged glances.  
"Care to come in with me?" asked Matt cheerfully.  
"You'll be late." she said, looking tempted.  
"I'm already late. Akemi and I can be late together" he said with a quick glance at the writhing figures on the bed. She grinned. Istu exhaled huffily and pulled on his jeans.  
"What's Toshiki telling them?" he asked, slightly sulkily.   
"That he overslept" said Matt lazily, running his hands over Isamu's pale skin.  
"I'll see you later then." said Istu gloomily, turning away from the scene before him.   
"Bye Istu" said Matt, kissing Isamu deeply. He heard the door close and relaxed into her arms. It seemed like only a second passed before the door opened again and Gendo appeared, dry and dressed.  
"The bathroom's empty" he said, looking wistfully at the scene before him. "Why couldn't you start that before I showered?" he said mournfully. "Ladies, your company was excellent and I hope that someday we may meet again." With that he turned and left.  
"Shall we move this to the shower?" asked Matt breathlessly. "Kill two birds with one stone so to speak?"  
"Sounds good to me" she murmured throatily.  
  
When they emerged from the shower, Akemi hurried in. His brunette had decided to go home and shower there, as there couldn't possibly be any hot water left after four showers. (This was true) They got dressed without embarrassment and Isamu left. Matt began to tidy the apartment as he waited for Akemi to finish getting dressed.  
"That was a good night, wasn't it?" asked Akemi smugly as they headed for the bus stop. Matt ran through some of the memories of the night before, of threesomes and foursomes and strawberry yoghurt.  
"Definitely" he agreed, grinning at Akemi. "Worth whatever happens now."  
"It's only half eleven. We'll be in deep trouble, but they probably won't suspend us" said Akemi the expert.  
"They'll be glad we showed at all." said Matt. "They won't suspend us."  
  
They signed in at the office and headed for their lesson, which happened to be gym.  
"At least our gym clothes are clean." said Matt thoughtfully, looking at his trousers which, while not exactly dirty, could definitely be cleaner.  
"I'm clean anyway, if cold thanks to you lot hogging the hot water." said Akemi. "We should have been later, then we wouldn't have had to do it." he added gloomily. He hated sport.  
"Don't be so lazy!" laughed Matt as they headed for the changing rooms.  
"I have been exerting myself a great deal" said Akemi haughtily, pushing open the door to the changing rooms.  
"We saw!" laughed Matt. He headed for his locker, pushing past all the others in his gym class who were trying to get changed.  
"Hardly worth getting dressed, was it?" said Akemi grumpily. "I should have stayed off. Raku had the whole day free."  
"You two only just got here?" asked Toshiki. "You'll be for it then!"  
"Don't care." said Akemi shortly, taking off the T-shirt he had only just put on. Matt laughed.   
"Definitely worth it." he said smugly, failing to notice Tai coming round the corner.  
"You did it this morning as well, didn't you?" said Toshiki accusingly.  
"Twice. Didn't the others tell you?" asked Matt, changing into his gym shorts.  
"Did they know?"  
"They saw us on the floor. Gendo was quite annoyed we'd waited until he'd showered. Istu sulked" He pulled off his T-shirt and reached for his gymshirt.  
"Those are nice scratches!"  
"Thanks. She did them while we were in the shower." said Matt smugly.  
"Hogging the hot water!" interjected Akemi. "There was none left for me."  
"If you'd got out of bed this morning instead of getting laid you could have had some." said Matt calmly. "It's your own fault. You know what watching other people have sex does to me." He pulled on his gymshirt and turned to find himself looking straight into Tai's shocked gaze.  
"Oh hi Tai" said Toshiki quickly. "Look, as a band we've been wondering if you could do us a favour." He gazed at him earnestly.  
"Like what?" asked Tai in surprise.  
"We're holding a Matt Ishida lookalike competition" explained Toshiki, enjoying the shocked expression on Tai's face "for charity, and we wondered if you and Mari would like to be in charge of the money for us."  
"A Matt Ishida lookalike competition?!" asked Tai in amazement.  
"It was my idea" said Akemi proudly. Matt had turned purple and was looking at the floor. "but none of us want the responsibility of all that money. You're responsible, and we know we can trust you, so we though we'd hand that job over to you. OK?"  
"Can I think about it?" asked Tai, looking very confused.  
"Sure!" said Akemi. "You'd better hurry and get changed. You've only got a few minutes!" Tai looked round and gasped. He hurried to his locker and began to change. Toshiki quickly grabbed Matt's arm and the three began to walk outside.  
"Don't worry" said Toshiki. "After that bombshell, with a bit of luck he won't remember what he heard, if he actually heard anything."  
"Anyway, what are you complaining about?" asked Akemi. "You can't seriously tell me that you didn't get some action with that girl in the lift!" Matt and Toshiki looked confused for a second, then Toshiki grinned.  
"Only a quick blowjob. Doesn't count." he said. Akemi snorted, and the subject of Tai was forgotten.  
  
"Well?" said Toshiki cheerfully to Tai after the games lesson had ended. "Will you look after the money?"  
"This is a joke, right?" asked Tai, looking around at the three members of the band currently nearby. Akemi was mournfully getting changed back into his clothes (the games lesson had been as bad as he feared), Matt was wriggling into the rather tight T-shirt he had borrowed from Akemi. Tai could feel his eyes lingering on Matt's bare torso as he struggled to get his arms and his head into the T-shirt and pulled his eyes onto Toshiki hastily, who had managed to be fully dressed and looking clean and neat as always.  
"Nope!" said Toshiki. Matt groaned as he finally managed to fit himself into the T-shirt.   
"Afraid not" he said, sounding mildly gloomy. "We told you it's Akemi's idea, right?"  
"But why?"  
"Publicity stunt" said Akemi, beginning to bounce back to his normal, irrepressible self now the evil of games was over for another week. "We needed public recognition, and as Matt's the only one anyone would believe was arrogant enough to hold a lookalike competition.."  
"Hey! I am NOT arrogant! I said we could've used Istu, but no, you had to make ME suffer!"  
"Istu's so swelled-headed already a lookalike competition would've meant he couldn't fit through the door!" said Akemi.  
"Takes one to know one" interjected Toshiki.  
"Besides," said Akemi without a hint of embarrassment. "Matt's the best looking, though it pains me to say it."  
"I heard that!" said Gendo, appearing and starting to get changed for his gym class which was next. "You know that I'm the best looking! We only picked Matt because he's more distinctive than I am."  
"We're going to be late" said Toshiki calmly, beginning to head for the door.  
"I hope you've agreed to mind the money!" Gendo yelled after Tai as the four beat a hasty path to their next lessons.  
  
Matt didn't see Tai again until lunch. He sat down on the bench, surprised to have beaten Sora there. She appeared a few minutes later. Matt gave her a lazy grin, and she blushed slightly as she sat down next to him.   
"Where were you this morning?" she asked.  
"Akemi's" said Matt with a grin. "We went out last night, and all crashed at his because his family are away. We sorta overslept, then Akemi decided to 'lie in'. We turned up in time for gym though" he said.  
"Have you seen Tai yet?" asked Sora, moving quickly over the subject of Akemi's 'lie in' and onto the important stuff.  
"In gym. I think we shocked him, but Toshiki asked him to be in charge of the money we raise with our competition, and he was so stunned I think he's forgotten."  
"What competition?" asked Sora curiously.  
"You'll laugh, but I'd better tell you before anyone else does. We're holding a Matt Ishida Lookalike Competition and we want Tai and Mari to be in charge of the money."  
"A Lookalike competition? Oh my God Matt!" Sora burst into peals of laughter. Matt gave her a mournful look, which made her laugh harder.  
"Who's idea was that?" she gasped.  
"Who's idea was what?" asked Izzy, arriving suddenly and sitting down quickly.  
"A Matt Ishida Lookalike competition," said Matt resignedly "and it was Akemi's idea."  
"Figures." said Sora, wiping her eyes. "Only that nutter could come up with something like that. What's it in aid of?"  
"Publicity stunt. I think I'm going to put the money towards saving the whales or something."  
"Good idea" said Izzy, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Isn't it a bit vain to have a lookalike competition though? I think it makes you look bigheaded." Matt groaned.  
"What's wrong? Hung over again?" asked Tai, a nasty tone in his voice.  
"Hi Tai." said Matt, ignoring his friend's tone. "Have you had time to discuss it with Mari yet?"  
"Matt, you are insane!" exclaimed Tai. "Do you know how stupid you're going to look? You're setting yourself up as if you think you're better than everyone else, and you're not!"  
"Look, they told you! We just picked names out of a hat - it happened to be me that got chosen, that's all. I don't think I'm better than them, or anyone! Now stop glaring at me, sit down and listen." Matt fixed Tai with a steely glare until Tai sat down. Matt then spent the rest of the lunchtime explaining the details of the competition to Tai.  
"Well, I'll talk to Mari about it, but don't hold your breath. I think she'll think it's a waste of time."  
"Thanks Tai" said Matt. 'Actually I think she'll jump at the idea!" thought Matt smugly. So far, their scheme seemed to be going according to plan.  
  
"Look!" exclaimed Akemi gleefully when Matt arrived for band practice. "Posters!"  
"Let's see!" said Matt, putting his guitar down and racing over to Akemi, who theatrically unfurled a glossy A4 poster.  
"Could you be Yamato Ishida?" the poster asked in glowing red type. Matt stared broodingly out from below it, dressed in black which accentuated his slim form and contrasted well with his blond hair. Beneath the picture were the words  
"Yamato Ishida lookalike competition" followed by the entry details.  
"Wow! That looks great!" exclaimed Matt, staring at it.  
"I chose the picture," said Istu happily. "Your best with clothes on I think," Matt laughed, then suddenly looked thoughtful.  
"I hope this works," he said.  
"Come on, look at that picture," said Istu. "How can anyone refuse you after seeing that picture?" Matt looked at him, and Istu grinned. "Come into the bedroom now and you can repay the favour!"  
"Istu!" groaned Matt. Istu grinned unrepentantly.   
"Well?" he asked.  
"Sorry," said Matt with a grin, but he gave Istu a hug on his way to retrieve his abandoned guitar.  
  
After practice they went around the whole area, sticking up posters in venues where they'd played in the past, or would be playing in the future.  
"There we go!" said Akemi proudly as he affixed the last poster to the bus stop outside their school. "Operation Lookalike is now underway."  
"May the gods preserve us," said Toshiki devoutly.  
  
  
So, Tai and Mari are minding the money, but will Mari succumb to the temptation surrounding her? Will Akemi's great idea backfire, or will Tai and Matt actually get together? And what will TK say?  
REVIEW! I'll try and be quicker with the next part!  
  



	4. Heating Up

Heats  
  
Disclaimer - SLASH (eventually anyway). Adult-ish content, contains casual sex. Don't like, don't read! I do not own Digimon, I make no money from this, don't sue.  
  
  
TK was walking down the road to his apartment building, lost in his own thoughts, when he saw Matt's face staring at him from the window of the corner shop. He stopped dead and stared at the picture. Matt stared broodingly back above the words "Yamato Ishida Lookalike Competition" TK read the poster in disbelief, then hurried home to phone Matt.  
  
Matt had just lowered himself into a hot bath when the phone rang. Muttering obscenities he clambered out and wrapped himself hastily in a towel before hurrying to answer it.  
"Ishida Yamato," he said briskly. "Can I help you?"  
"Matt, I've just seen a poster of you in the corner shop window," said TK.  
"Oh, it's you," said Matt grumpily. He began to extend the phone wire as far as it would go, trying to get it to stretch far enough for him to get back into the bath.   
"Matt, it was advertising a lookalike competition!" said TK, sounding stunned.  
"Akemi's latest publicity stunt," said Matt, looking at the phoneline with an experienced eye, judging that it would just about be long enough.  
"You can't be serious!" gasped TK. "You aren't famous yet, how can you have a lookalike competition?" Matt dropped the towel onto the floor (right into a puddle he noticed irritably) and climbed back into the bath, wincing as the hot water stung the scratches on his back.  
"Like I said, it was Akemi's idea," he said, tiredness making him shorter with his brother than he might otherwise have been.  
"Couldn't you stop him?" asked TK in despair.  
"I think it's a good idea. It'll certainly get us publicity." said Matt, wondering idly whether he'd get a fatal electric shock if he accidentally dropped the phone into the bath. He shuddered and sat up a bit higher.  
"Matt, are you crazy?"  
"No more so than usual." said Matt. "Look TK, it's not that bad an idea. Lots of people will see the posters and know our name, and more will come to the gigs to see what we're like and prepare for their auditions. We'll rake it in, and maybe we'll even get signed! What's a little short-term humiliation compared to everlasting fame as a rock star? If we get signed it'll all be worth it."  
"And while you're not signed you'll just look stupid." said TK bluntly. "Is there absolutely no way you can stop this?"  
For a moment Matt was tempted to tell TK the real reason for the lookalike competition, but he stopped himself. He would tell TK and swear him to secrecy, but TK would tell Kari and she would be unable to resist dropping slight hints to Tai, and Tai knowing that this was a calculated attempt on Matt's part to split him and his girlfriend up would destroy his chances.  
"No." he said. "The posters are up, Gendo and Toshiki are making all the arrangements. This has to go on."  
"I wonder if I could get Mum to move away." said TK thoughtfully. "Or at least take me on holiday until this is over."  
"Sorry TK. I think you're out of luck. But don't worry, you don't have to come."  
"That's what you think." said TK with a groan. "Bye Matt."  
"Bye TK." said Matt, throwing the phone expertly back onto the hook. He vaguely wondered what TK had meant by that, then shrugged and slid down into the bath. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the warm water, then fell fast asleep.  
  
Matt was woken up by the shrilling of the phone. He sat up quickly, sending a tidal wave of cold water slopping about the bath, and dived for it.  
"Where the hell are you?" Akemi demanded, sounding very pissed off. "How are we supposed to practice without the lead singer?"  
"I fell asleep," said Matt apologetically, shivering slightly in the cold water. "I'll be right over, OK?"  
"You best had be." snapped Akemi. "We're doing this for you, you know."  
"Sorry," said Matt, hanging up before Akemi could snap at him again. He quickly dressed and raced over to Akemi's. True to form, Akemi seemed to have forgotten that he was pissed off. Or perhaps he had just drunk enough not to care.  
"Guess what?" he asked excitedly as Matt came in. Without giving him time to answer, he went on: "Two people have already phoned to enter the competition! Gendo's getting the money from them tomorrow."  
"Really?" asked Matt eagerly, ignoring TK's doubts.   
"Really." confirmed Toshiki. "So we'd best get some practice done. We want to be the best we can for when we hit the big time!"  
  
  
School the next day was frantic. Matt spent the whole day being asked about the lookalike competition. By the end of the day, he was exhausted from all the attention, but feeling really excited about the whole project. Several people had said they knew people who were going to enter, and Gendo had been taking a lot of money, all of which he had dutifully passed to Tai. Matt had pushed all his doubts away.  
"Even if it doesn't work, it'll still be fun!" he said to Gendo in a quiet moment.  
"True." said Gendo, shutting his locker door. "But I've thought of a problem."  
"What?" said Matt.  
"Judges. Who's deciding who looks most like you? We can't, since playing with us is part of the prize. Tai can't since he's involved in the competition. Also, how do we judge their drinking ability against you?"  
"TK'll have to be a judge," said Matt. "He didn't want to be involved, but it has to be TK. TK, Sora and, erm, Joe? They all know me well and are reasonably impartial judges. We can scrap the drinking bit, it was a silly idea anyway."  
"And everyone thinks Sora is your girlfriend. That could be bad, but might work in our favour. If they convince your brother and your girl, they must be good. We'll check it with the others, but if they agree then I think they're it. Shall you tell them or shall I?"  
"I'd best do it. TK's going to hate me!"  
Gendo laughed. "Never mind! There's a price for fame after all."  
"I'm sure it was me that was supposed to pay it!" Matt shrugged, then laughed. "They'll agree, I know they will. Catch you later!"  
  
Matt was quite right in that they all agreed to be judges. Sora agreed quite eagerly, saying it would be the funniest thing that had happened for ages. Joe was more reluctant, trying to plead pressures of work. TK, not surprisingly, was the hardest to convince, pointing out that it was a stupid idea, bound to be a disaster and totally humiliating.  
"Then you'd best come and keep an eye on things!" wheedled Matt. "Come on TK, this means a lot to me, and there's no one else!" He turned his most pleading look on TK, and watched his brother's resolve shatter.  
"I suppose so. God, Matt, I hope you know what you're doing."  
"Of course I do!" said Matt confidently. "Don't worry, this is going to be fine."  
  
***  
  
"This is a disaster!" muttered Matt to Akemi. "That guy is waaaaaay too fat to be me! It wouldn't be too bad, but he can't even sing! Ugh, get rid of him!"  
"This is so funny!" said Akemi. "Look at the next one, now he's fine!"  
"There is something scary about you trying to get off with my lookalikes." said Matt, looking at the next one. His name badge announced that he was called Kabuo. At last the last one finished singing, and the Wolves went up for their next set.  
"You'll find out who wins at tomorrow's gig!" announced Matt. "Make sure you stay for the party afterwards!" The set went well, and the band, as always, set out to celebrate their greatness by getting good and drunk. Matt danced his way over to Tai, who was sitting at a table by the stage where he and Mari had been collecting in the money.  
"What are you drinking Tai?" he asked genially.  
"Just coke." said Tai, looking at Matt with amusement.  
"Oh, come on! Have a drink, celebrate with me! Do you know how much money we've made? There are going to be some really happy whales!"  
"Oh, go on, you can get me one. Just one mind!" said Tai, finding his friends happiness convincing. Matt was looking devastating in a lovely pair of leather trousers and a black T-shirt, an outfit designed to show off his slim frame.   
"Great!" said Matt, and shimmied off to the bar.  
"Treble vodka please," he said. He looked at Tai speculatively. "And chuck a bit of coke in there too," he added. He carefully carried the drink back to Tai.  
"There you go! One vodka and coke." he said smugly, placing the drink in front of Tai. "I'll see you later, OK? I want to go dance!"  
"No problem. Mari should be back in a minute anyway." said Tai. Matt grinned before vanishing into the crowd. Tai shrugged and sipped his drink.  
"Yuck!" he said, looking at it in disgust. "I never know how people can drink that stuff!" He tossed the drink back quickly and went to buy himself a beer. Mari didn't appear, and Tai (who was feeling a bit more giggly than one vodka and a beer should have made him) decided to dance. The dancing made him thirsty, and he decided to have another beer, and then another. Suddenly Matt was there in front of him, and he swayed towards him.  
"Matt!" he grinned, almost falling over. The other boy stepped forward quickly, catching him and trying to steady him.   
"Careful!" he said. Even in his fuddled state, Tai could hear something different about this boy.  
"This was a great idea of yours Matt," he said, trying to work out what was strange about this. "I'm having so much fun!"  
"I noticed," said the boy wryly. Tai frowned, then gave up trying to work out what was odd. "Shall we go and get you some air?"  
"OK," said Tai. The two made their unsteady way across the bar and outside. Tai looked up at the sky. The whole world seemed to be spinning, and he grabbed at Matt.  
"Easy now, I've got you," said the other boy calmly. Tai snuggled into him easily, reassured by his assurance. He looked trustingly at the other boy, could see his lips in the moonlight. Tai wondered for a second what it would be like to kiss them, and then he was kissing them, and Matt was kissing back, and they were moving out of the light into the shadows by the wall, and Matt was asking "Are you sure?" and he was saying yes, because he didn't want this to ever end, because this just felt right, because this was how it was meant to be, and reality was slipping away and there was nothing else but this.  
  
***  
  
Matt didn't know what happened. One minute he was dancing with the band, laughing at Istu being rejected by one of his lookalikes, and the next Mari was pulling on his arm, moving him to a quieter area by the bar.  
"Have you seen Tai?" she asked.   
"Not for ages. I bought him a drink a while ago, left him sitting at your table waiting for you. Why, can't you find him?"  
"I went to give the money to my dad to look after, then I went to the toilets on the way back. There was a huge queue, and when I finally got back here, Tai was gone. I thought he'd just gone to the toilet, but he's been a while if he has."  
"I'll go check. You stay here, keep your eyes open." On his way to the toilet, Matt checked his watch. He was stunned to discover that it was nearly half twelve, well over two hours since he'd bought Tai that drink. He headed for the toilets, asking anyone he could think of if they'd seen Tai. He wasn't in the toilets, and no one seemed to have seen him. Matt hurried back to Mari, beginning to feel uneasy. The guilt of the triple vodka weighed heavily on his mind, and he tried to keep the guilt out of his voice as he said to Mari,  
"No one's seen him, and he's not in the toilets."  
"Maybe he went outside. It is hot in here." Mari said logically. Matt looked at her suspiciously, wondering whether she was trying to lure him outside, then dismissing the possibility as not worth worrying about.  
"We should check," he said instead, beginning to head towards the back door. He stepped outside, followed closely by Mari, and let the door swing shut behind them.  
"Tai?" he called uncertainly. It was dark out here. There were no streetlamps, and the moon was behind a cloud. He could hear someone, two people he thought with a dirty grin, moving about in the shadows.  
"It doesn't look like he's here," he said to Mari.  
"Tai?" she called hopefully.  
They heard a stumbling sound, and one of Matt's lookalikes stepped into view, the one Akemi had liked. He looked dishevelled and satisfied, and was leading Tai, who looked enraptured yet slightly confused.  
"Tai!" exclaimed Mari and Matt together. Mari dived towards him, sliding her arm round him and asking him if he was OK and what had happened. Matt didn't have to ask - he knew what had happened, and the knowledge weighed heavily in his stomach. He caught the eyes of the lookalike, and he raised his eyebrow in the time-honoured way. The lookalike (Matt seemed to remember that his name was Kabuo) made his hand into a discreet thumbs up.  
"Is he OK?" asked Mari.  
"Believe me, he's great." said the lookalike, exchanging glances with Matt. Matt felt like the world was ending. Tai was obviously drunk out of his mind. He didn't seem to have recognised Mari, he was squinting at her in a confused way. Suddenly he looked horrified.  
"Mari!" he said, guilt plainly obvious in his voice. Kabuo shrugged, opened the door and went back inside.  
"I wasn't with Matt!" said Tai desperately. "Honestly, I wasn't." Mari looked puzzled, and suspicious.  
"I know that silly!" she said lightly, though she cast a curious glance at Matt. "Matt's right here."  
"I know he is, but we weren't together!" said Tai. He swayed violently, and Matt was forced to help Mari hold him upright. He wished he was somewhere else. He wished he'd never bought Tai the triple vodka, but most of all he wished Akemi had never thought up this stupid scheme of a lookalike competition.  
"Really, you have to believe me!" said Tai, looking into Mari's face and breathing beer fumes at her. "I swear, Matt and I weren't having sex!"  
  
  
  
And that seems like a good place for a break. You may have noticed that I'm not the most regular of updaters *ducks the hail of rotten vegetables and collapses under the weight of the 'understatement of the year' awards* but it does get done - and reviews make me write quicker! Let me know what you think please, and the next part should be here soon! 


	5. Surprises

Turn Around  
By the Black Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
  
If you haven't worked out by now that this is slash you should win a prize for being the stupidest person alive. Still, this is slash, don't like it, don't read.  
  
AN: I may have mentioned that this is the final part. Well, it isn't. *g* There is at least one and possibly two more parts to go. Thanks for sticking around this long!  
  
  
Matt did not sleep well that night. He and Mari had taken Tai home in silence, doing their best to keep his intoxicated state a secret from his parents. Tai had passed out on the bed as soon as they got in, and Matt put the bin next to him.  
"We need to discuss this," Mari hissed. Matt had nodded, then said he needed to go to the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom however, he had left Mari in Tai's apartment and run home as fast as he could, thinking all the while. If anyone ever found out that he had spiked Tai's drink, Tai wouldn't be the only friend he'd lose. He had found it difficult to get to sleep, and when he at last managed it he slept uneasily, plagued by guilty dreams. He woke suddenly, with no clue as to what had woken him, and lay staring at the ceiling in horror as he tried desperately to think of a way out of this predicament that didn't spell total disaster for all concerned. There didn't seem to be one, but Matt tried frantically for over an hour. In the end, frustrated by his lack of ideas, he decided to ring Tai. He knew his friend would be horribly hungover, but he'd have to wake up sometime, and it wasn't really too early to risk it.  
"Can I speak to Tai?" he asked. Kari, who'd answered, said:  
"I don't think he's really feeling too well right now." she said. "Can I take a message?"  
"This is sort of urgent." said Matt thoughtfully. "Do you think he'd mind if I came over?"  
"I'm not sure that you're really flavour of the month around here." said Kari tactfully.  
"Look, I have to talk to Tai as soon as possible," said Matt, trying to control his irritation. "Are you sure he can't come to the phone?"  
"You'd better come round then," said Kari, her voice resigned. "Just don't be surprised if he throws you out."  
"I won't," said Matt gloomily. "I'll see you soon, OK?"  
"Bye Matt," There was a click as she hung up. Matt took a deep breath, then dressed hurriedly and headed over to Tai's apartment. Mari let him in, and Matt made his way to Tai's room.  
"Hi Tai, it's me," he said, letting himself into the darkened room.  
"Oh God," said Tai. "What do you want? I'm dying here - this had better be important."  
"What do you remember about last night?" asked Matt urgently.  
"We had sex," said Tai softly. "I cheated on Mari."  
"One out of two." said Matt uncertainly. "Tai, you and I didn't have sex - that was one of my lookalikes." Tai groaned as the truth hit him.  
"You mean - that was a complete stranger? I lost my virginity to some stranger in an alleyway?"  
"Yes." said Matt softly, unable to think of anything to say to soften the blow, to make this shock easier to bear.  
"Who knows?" asked Tai, his voice full of shame and despair.  
"I don't know. Mari and I came out to see where you were. I knew what had happened as soon as I saw the two of you, but I don't think Mari did. However, your frantic attempts to deny that we'd ever had sex may have put the idea into her head."  
"Please tell me this isn't happening." said Tai, his voice hoarse. "I feel like elephants have been having an all-night jamboree inside my skull, I've been sick more times than I can count and now you're telling me my girlfriend knows I had sex with some strange man? Oh God Matt, she'll never forgive me!"  
Matt reached out and put his hand on Tai's shoulder, gripping it tightly.  
"Come on, this'll seem less of a disaster when you aren't hungover," he said consolingly, hoping that Tai couldn't hear the hollow note in his voice. "We just need to decide what we're going to tell her, that's all."  
"What do you mean? It sounds like she already knows the worst."  
"Yes, but your excuses could probably save this relationship if you wanted them to."  
"How, Matt?" asked Tai, tears sliding slowly down his face. 'How indeed?' thought Matt dully, but he said confidently:  
"The fact you cheated with another boy might actually help you - you know, not some girl she could think was prettier or had better breasts or something. She might even think it's sexy."  
"How can I ever look her in the face again? I can't stay with her Matt, whether she wants me or not."  
"I'm really sorry," said Matt helplessly. He wanted to put his arms around his friend, but didn't quite dare. He settled for squeezing Tai's shoulder a bit more tightly.  
Eventually, Tai took a deep breath. "You'd probably better go," he said chokily. "You've probably got things to do,"  
"We are actually supposed to have an extra practice for tonight," said Matt apologetically, "but I won't go if you want me to be here,"  
"No, you go. I'll get some more sleep." said Tai. He reached up and gripped Matt's hand for a second, before gently removing Matt's hand from his shoulder. "Go on," he said. Matt nodded and left quietly.   
Once outside he headed for Gendo's apartment, wondering what on earth he was going to do now. He knew Tai and Mari were finished, but suspected that he wasn't going to get Tai any time soon.  
"How could I have known?" he said aloud, winning him a strange look from the woman walking past him. Matt didn't even notice.  
'I mean, so it was a treble instead of a single. You can tell from the taste, he didn't have to drink it! And how was I to know that he'd drink beer 'til the world ended and he fell into the arms of a lookalike?'  
Matt was so deep in his guilty thoughts that he actually walked past Gendo's apartment and had to walk back.  
"You're late again." said Akemi, sounding annoyed.  
"Went to check on Tai," said Matt, automatically beginning to unpack his guitar.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Toshiki with interest.  
"Hangover of the century." said Matt.  
"TAI!!!" exclaimed Istu in amazement. "Straight-laced Taichi, drinking at all let alone getting a hangover. You have to be joking,"  
"Actually no. He chose last night to get bladdered and Mari and I had to take him home. I doubt he'll be at the gig tonight,"  
"Did Mari make a pass at you after he was in bed?"  
"Is Mari still coming tonight?"  
Both questions were asked simultaneously and Matt blinked slightly.  
"No she didn't and I don't know," he said. "But can we practice now? I have to go check on him, 'be there for him' while he deals with his drunken behaviour."  
"What did he do?"  
"Nothing," lied Matt easily. "The fact that he was drunk is horrific enough to him."  
"Some people are strange," Gendo said calmly.  
"And some people are talking when we should be practising!" said Akemi irritably, and the practice began.  
  
  
As Matt had predicted, Tai did not come to the concert that night. Kari did come, but seemingly only for the purpose of keeping an eye on TK (who, surprisingly, was loving all the attention he was getting) and making sure that Matt didn't lead him astray as well. When Matt tried to ask her how Tai was, she answered almost rudely and Matt decided that the best option was to make himself scarce. After all, he and Tai walked to school together. He'd see Tai then.  
Unfortunately for Matt, by the time Monday morning came round, he had managed to develop a really impressive cold, bordering on flu. He had just decided that he really was too ill to get out of bed when Tai arrived at the door. He let him in, sneezing pathetically as he did so.   
"I'm really not well," he said apologetically, "I can't go in today."  
"OK," said Tai quickly. "I'll tell them you're ill."  
"Thanks," said Matt, sniffling gratefully.  
"I can let myself out," said Tai. "Get well soon," he told Matt before turning and going back out of the door. Matt grabbed the box of tissues off the coffee table and made his way back to bed. Only when he was safely back under the covers did the fact that Tai had gone so easily strike him as odd. Normally Tai, who was hardly ever ill, refused to accept that Matt was actually ill and not just a bit tired and he normally insisted on medical proof before he'd believe that Matt was really ill and not faking. Matt normally had to pretend to pass out on the couch to get him to leave, yet this time Tai had gone without a murmur. Matt was just attempting to be concerned about this when he fell asleep.  
If he had been able to stay awake longer, he would have been more prepared when, two days later when he finally felt well enough to go back to school, Tai wouldn't look him in the eye and barely spoke two words to him.   
"Have I missed much?" asked Matt after they'd walked in silence for two minutes.  
"I don't know," said Tai, staring at the pavement. They walked a bit further.  
"Have I missed any gossip?"  
"Don't think so."  
Matt frowned, wondering why Tai was being so strange with him. Normally he couldn't shut the other boy up, so why was he being so odd today? He surely couldn't still be upset about the weekend?  
"How's Kari?"  
"She's fine."  
"Your parents OK?"  
"Yes."  
Matt was glad when they finally arrived at school. He hoped that as the week drew on, Tai would get used to the situation and things would go back to normal.  
  
When two weeks had passed and things were still no better, Matt began to be seriously worried. His worries were compounded by a remark of Akemi's.  
"Why didn't you tell us that Tai and Mari had broken up?" he asked. Before Matt could answer, Istu asked:  
"How did you find out?"  
"She stuck her tongue down my throat." Akemi said with relish. Gendo snickered.  
"That could just mean she was looking for excitement," he pointed out.  
"I asked her and she said that they were over, that Tai finished with her the day after our lookalike competition was judged. Then we had sex." Akemi said gleefully.  
"Why didn't you say our plan had succeeded?" asked Toshiki, watching his friend with interest.  
"I'm not with Tai yet." Matt said, trying to hide the fact that he hadn't even known that Tai wasn't with Mari any more.   
"What's keeping you?"  
"Oh, Tai wants a decent interval so it doesn't look like he was cheating," said Matt, hoping that that would be enough to keep the others happy. It wasn't.  
"He's been in a bad mood for the last few weeks," said Gendo thoughtfully,  
"The fact that he doesn't seem to be speaking to me may be impeding my progress somewhat," Matt owned sheepishly.  
"Not speaking to you?" echoed Istu in shock.  
"Well, unless you count monosyllables. He's still walking to school with me though."  
"Do you think he knows anything?" asked Toshiki quickly.  
"No!" Matt said immediately. "At least, I don't think so."  
"The lookalike competition went well, your lookalike not only looks like you but is a passable singer, this should have been great!"  
"He's the guy Tai slept with." said Matt suddenly, realisation hitting him like a blow to the stomach.  
"He's WHAT?!!" the entire band shouted in unison.  
"Tai, cheating?"  
"Like I said, he got drunk. He thought that lookalike was me," Akemi began to laugh.  
"Looks like we got the right winner then! If your own best friend couldn't tell the difference..."  
"Woah, Matt, Tai slept with that guy?" Gendo said thoughtfully.  
"Yes, and he was gutted about it," said Matt, deciding that he should just tell the band everything. "Don't mention it to him, OK?"  
"But that's why he's being weird with you! He's got guilt over this guy and so on," said Gendo. "Have you talked to him about it?"  
"We're barely talking at all." Matt said glumly. "But surely he can't still be upset about that." He stared hopefully at his friends.  
"We are still talking about Tai, right? You bet he's still upset!" Istu said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the amusement from his voice.  
"Go round," said Gendo. "Talk to him. Let him cry on your shoulder. You'll be together in no time." Matt nodded but he really didn't think so. They started practising then, and in the bustle of getting ready, Matt didn't see Toshiki's expression.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Matt was proved right. Tai professed himself far too busy to come round to Matt's house and also far too busy to let Matt come round to his. Matt's subtle and not-so-subtle attempts to raise the subject during the trip to school were met with either polite changes of the subject or plain refusal to talk about it.  
"Why won't you stop asking me about this?" Tai snapped after Matt's third attempt to raise the subject. "Can't you understand that I don't want to talk about it? Or is the idea of not wanting to brag about your conquests something completely alien to you?"  
"It's just that you're so clearly upset about it," Matt said, trying to ignore the jibe at his own behaviour. "I only want to help you, Tai. You've been so different lately and I thought you might want to talk about it,"  
"There's nothing to talk about. I just want to forget it every happened." Matt looked at him.  
"If you're sure," he said doubtfully.  
"You know what, just fuck off." Tai said angrily. "If you're going to treat me like a baby or something then just fuck off. I don't need your help, Matt."  
"Why are you so angry with me?" Matt pleaded, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I didn't know what was going on, I..."  
"Kari told me everything."  
"What?" Matt stared at him in genuine surprise. "What did she tell you?"  
"She told me that you asked Mari out,"  
"And you believed her?" Matt asked in disbelief.   
"Kari wouldn't lie to me." Tai said icily.  
"But someone might lie to her! I hate Mari - I wouldn't touch her with a barge pole!" Matt said emphatically. Tai flinched, and Matt winced as he remembered that he was talking about Tai's ex-girlfriend here.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked quietly.  
"To split us up. If you slept with Mari, she'd probably have finished with me."  
"I did not sleep with Mari. I never even thought about sleeping with Mari. I really don't like her and besides, she was your girl. I never want to hurt you like that." Matt said. "Tai, you have to believe me!"  
"I don't have to do anything."  
"I'm your best friend. We've known each other for years. If you think that I'd want to hurt you by stealing your girlfriend then you should know better." Matt stepped around to block Tai's path, forcing the other boy to look at him.   
"I love you Tai," he said desperately, "I never want to hurt you and I don't want anything to do with Mari." He paused for a second, then went on. "If I'd wanted to break your relationship up, I'd have slept with you, not her." He knew it was a mistake the minute the words left his lips.   
"Then why didn't you, you bastard?" Matt opened his mouth, not really knowing what to say but knowing he had to some something, anything, but Tai barged past him and set off at a run towards the school. Matt stood in the middle of the pavement, staring after him.  
"I don't understand." he said softly to himself as he watched his friend's retreating figure. "I don't understand anything any more." He made his way slowly to school, not even caring when he turned up late and was awarded detention every night of the week.  
"This isn't good enough, Yamato. You've been late five days out of the last seven - let's see if an extra hour after school every night this week, starting tomorrow, will teach you a lesson. Now go and sit down." Matt nodded, taking his customary seat next to Akemi and burying his head in his arms. Akemi was trying to do his homework and was happy enough to leave his friend alone.  
  
Matt told the whole band the story at lunchtime, breaking his traditional habit of eating with the Digidestined in the hope of getting the band's advice.  
"I really have no idea." said Gendo. "Apart from wait, there's nothing you can do, except maybe talk to Kari and see where she got that idea from."  
"I bet it was Mari," said Toshiki thoughtfully. "She must have known that you and Tai would have got it on ages ago if it wasn't for her, and the lookalike competition must have proved it to her. She might have told Kari that just to stop you and Tai getting together."  
"Plus, you turning her down can't have helped." Gendo agreed.  
"Evil bitch," said Akemi, sounding surprised. "And she looks so nice as well."  
"And I'm supposed to screw her tonight," said Istu. "Does this mean I can't?"  
"No, go right ahead." said Matt gloomily. "Be as rough as you like." Istu and Akemi exchanged looks but Matt was too miserable to even think about what that might mean.  
That day, Matt waited in the usual place for Tai, but Tai did not come. Matt waited for an hour, then walked home alone.  
  
Matt walked to school alone the next day. Arriving bang on time, he threw himself into his seat and waited for Akemi. Predictably, Akemi was late, late to the point that Matt began to fear that he wasn't going to arrive. Normally when Akemi was late, Matt would give him ten minutes and then go to a seat nearer Tai. With the current state of their relationship however, Matt didn't dare risk it. Luckily, just as he was getting really nervous about sitting on his own, Akemi walked in, looking excited.   
"Hey, guess what Matt?" he exclaimed.  
"What?" asked Matt, trying to be as cheerful as he could.  
"Istu agrees with me! Mari's a great lay and you were even stupider than I thought to turn her down!"  
"What!!!" exclaimed Matt, absolutely horror-struck. "That was supposed to be secret, you twat!" he hissed. Akemi winked at him, which didn't reassure him in the slightest, and carried on speaking as if Matt hadn't spoken.  
"I know she looks all prim and proper, but she rates a nine! You should talk to her, see if she's got over you rejecting her yet. You never know, she might give you a second chance."  
"Nah, I hate the girl, I think I'll pass," said Matt, trying miserably to sound nonchalant and desperately avoiding Tai's thunderstruck face. He had never been so glad to hear the bell in his life.  
"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he hissed angrily at Akemi. "You seriously think that after that performance Tai will ever speak to me again?"  
"I..." said Akemi, taken aback by the sheer venom in Matt's voice.  
"I'm going home," said Matt flatly. "This day is bad enough already without experiencing any more of it. Tell the teachers I was sick." Akemi blinked, but Matt was already heading purposefully towards the nurse's office and Akemi had no choice but to let him go.   
  
Matt stormed home, tears of misery and frustration pouring down his face. How could Akemi do that to him? Matt could see his chances of ever patching his relationship with Tai back together disappearing before his eyes. When he arrived home, he threw himself down on his bed and cried until he fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.  
  
  
Can this situation be repaired? (I really hope so - it's rather run away with me again!) I can hope that the next part will be up sooner than this one was, but since I have exams in two weeks I can't promise anything! Thanks for bearing with me! 


	6. Calamity, confusion and climax

****

Turn Around

By the Black Goddess

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It is also slash and contains casual sex. Don't like, don't read. The band were invented by my wonderful sister, Empress of the Eclipse. For more of them, read her fics 

Toshiki glared at Akemi, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Istu and I thought it was a good idea!" he defended himself weakly. "Let Tai know that his ex-girlfriend was not only a big whore, but that she'd tried it on with Matt and he'd refused her. I don't see what everyone's making such a fuss about!"

"You think that Tai is glad to know that his ex is a whore. Doesn't say much about his taste, does it?" Gendo said sarcastically.

"I was trying to help!" snapped Akemi. 

"Help with what?" a voice asked. Spinning round, Akemi saw TK Takaishi walking into the room, closely followed by his older brother.

"God, it's far too complicated to even start," said Toshiki with a chuckle. 

"What brings you here?" Gendo asked quickly.

"I'm staying at Matt's tonight, and he said I could come and watch you practice," TK grinned, answering Gendo's question but looking at Akemi.

"You best not interrupt us," warned Istu. "We need to be steady in case the lookalike messes up." TK nodded and went to sit on the chair from which he could get the best view of Akemi. Istu gave him a friendly grin and Matt took up his place. 

"Ready guys?" he asked and practice began. TK's presence helped keep the band more on-target than usual and the practice finished early. Despite TK's obvious wish to hang around, Matt left fairly promptly. The squabble at the beginning of the practice was not quite forgotten, so Toshiki and Istu followed the brothers down the stairs. The four walked together for a little way, before going their separate ways. Toshiki stared after the brothers thoughtfully.

"TK gets more like Matt every day, don't you think?" he said thoughtfully to Istu.

"I suppose so. How old is he anyway?"

"14 or 15, I think," lied Toshiki, knowing full well that TK was only 13.

"Matt's still better-looking." Istu said, but Toshiki got the feeling that he spoke more from habit than from actual conviction and Istu's uncustomary silence on the way home gave Toshiki confidence that his friend had taken the bait.

*** 

The lookalike gig was a roaring success, only slightly marred by Tai's refusal to attend. Toshiki, in between trying to cheer Matt up, kept a watchful eye on Istu, who seemed to be getting on quite well with TK even if TK was watching Akemi chatting up a pretty brunette. Toshiki grinned to himself and manoeuvred things so that he was just behind the pair when the group left.

"So, give me your phone number and I'll call you to fix the time then," Istu said quietly, obviously hoping that Matt wasn't going to notice what he was up to. TK gave the number quickly and Istu scribbled it onto the palm of his hand. 

"Hey, TK, hurry up!" Kari called.

"Gotta go - phone me!" TK said hurriedly.

"I will," Istu promised.

"You will what?" slurred Matt, who had spent most of the evening drowning his sorrows, as TK ran off.

"I will dye my hair shocking pink," lied Istu smoothly.

"You'll look like a traffic light!" Matt told him and collapsed into fits of laughter. Toshiki hurried forward to catch Matt as he swayed, and he and Istu helped their drunken friend home. Despite Matt being sick down his jeans, Toshiki felt that the night had gone well. His plan was very definitely in motion!

*** 

Toshiki didn't have the chance to do much about his plan for the next few days. Matt and Tai still weren't speaking which meant that Matt kept calling extra band practices over lunch time to avoid his Digidestined friend. This made sneaking away at lunchtime a very difficult premise, so after a couple of days, Toshiki decided to switch tactics. Leaving school early (and skipping maths, which was always a bonus), Toshiki headed for the school he knew Tai's sister attended and settled down on the wall to wait for her. When he finally spotted her, walking next to a girl with purple hair, he jumped off the wall and made his way towards her purposefully.

"Hi," he said calmly when she got within earshot. "You're Taichi Yagami's sister, right?"

"Yes," she said, giving him an inscrutable look. 

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" She raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'what are you doing right now?' and he was forced to add, "Alone?" The purple haired girl glanced at her friend, and Kari nodded.

"But you'll have to be quick, I'm in a hurry," she said. Her friend moved away, standing just out of earshot and watching them with undisguised curiosity.

"I, um, this is difficult," said Toshiki, wondering what she'd say now.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kari said.

"It's not what, it's rather who," Toshiki said. He stared at the ground and shuffled awkwardly, glancing at her through his fringe to see how she was taking it. Impatience but a good bit of curiosity there now as well. Good.

"You're a friend of TK Takaishi, right?" She nodded. "See, I know his brother,"

"I know, you're in his band." she said helpfully.

"Yeah, so I've seen TK around some and he seems nice enough," Toshiki broke off again, trying to present the right, slightly awkward air of someone doing exactly what he was doing.

"What's the problem with that?"

"I'm not the only one who's noticed," he said, projecting just the right amount of concern into his voice. "Today, when we were practising at lunchtime, I found this." He held out the note he had forged the night before.

"What is it?" Kari asked

"Just read it. I found it in Istu's bag, but he's so disorganised he'll never miss it,"

"Dear TK," Kari read. "What about Saturday night for that date you promised me? We can go for pizza first and then to the cinema, like you said. Can't wait to see you again anyway, properly this time! Istu." She looked at the note thoughtfully.

"I thought Istu was in love with Matt?" she said questioningly.

"So did I, that's why I brought this to you." he said. "I don't want TK to get hurt," he added earnestly, "and I thought that you might be able to do something to help him, being as you two seem so close."

"Why not go to Matt?" Kari asked.

"If Matt and Istu fall out, one of them will end up having to leave and it could tear the band apart. Besides, I don't want to get involved." Toshiki told her, hoping that she was buying it. "Istu'll think I've been spying on him or something, meddling. You won't tell anyone I gave you this, will you?" he asked pleadingly. Kari nodded.

"Of course not. Thanks for bringing me this," she said. "You're a good friend."

"I'll leave this in your hands then," said Toshiki, breathing a sigh of relief. As he watched Kari walk away, he smiled. 'I am a good friend, just not to who you think,' he thought to himself.

*** 

Kari thought about the letter all the way home. Something about it just felt odd somehow. She knew that TK did spend quite a bit of time with the band; being Matt's brother made them hard to avoid, but to actually date one of them? They were all four years older than him, not to mention completely crazy! Akemi, well, Kari knew all about TK's thing for Akemi, but then why was he dating Istu? Istu, who was known for being completely and hopelessly in love with one Yamato Ishida. 

"Maybe TK's insane too," she muttered as she opened the door.

"Why is TK insane?" a voice said unexpectedly.

"Tai!" Kari jumped a mile and glared at her brother. "You made me jump!" She frowned. "What are you doing back so early?"

"It's you that's late," Tai told her, gesturing at the clock on the wall. Kari glanced at it, realising that she must have spent longer talking to Toshiki than she had thought.

"Oh, sorry," she said, removing her shoes and sliding her feet into her slippers. 

"You're forgiven," Tai said. "So, why is TK insane?" Kari's hand went to the note in her pocket, frowning slightly as she tried to decide what, if anything, to tell her older brother.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, a concerned tone creeping into his voice as he noticed her hesitation.

"It's just..." Kari sighed, picking her bag up again and moving towards her room, gesturing for Tai to follow.

"I think he has a boyfriend," she said once the door was safely closed.

"A boyfriend?" Tai looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. "Anyone I know?"

"Um," said Kari. "I'm not sure if I should tell anyone before I've talked to him." Now it was Tai's turn to frown.

"He didn't tell you himself?"

"No, I got the message from a friend, that's partly what makes it so complicated."

"TK's boyfriend told you?" Tai asked, with the air of someone trying hard to understand something.

"No..." Kari mentally shrugged, deciding to tell her brother everything. Remembering her promise to Toshiki, she paused a moment, trying to work out the best thing to say.

"I found a note in his bag when I was looking for a book. He must have forgotten that it was in there." 

"Reading secret notes? That's not like you!" Tai looked shocked for a moment, then curiosity overwhelmed him. "So what's the big deal? Come on, Kari!" Kari looked at him for a second, noting that her brother looked more cheerful and animated than he had for a long time.

"TK's seeing an older man," she told him. "And you do know him. TK's seeing Istu Katsuragi."

"You're kidding." Tai said, stunned disbelief etched over his face. "ISTU?"

"That's who the note was from," Kari said quietly. 

"But... Istu's in love with Matt, everyone knows that! What does TK think he's doing?" Tai exclaimed in horror. "We've got to do something!"

"What?" cried Kari in alarm. "What do you mean, 'we've got to do something'?"

"He can't go out with Istu - he'll get his heart broken! We need to stop him!" Tai said excitedly, leaping to his feet.

"We can't just run round to TK's and say 'Hey, we want you to break up with your boyfriend'!" Kari pointed out. "It's insane!"

"But we can't just let this happen! Istu's as big a whore as the rest of the band, TK's too young, he doesn't know what he's getting into! We can't just stand by and let him get hurt!"

"But Tai..."

"Don't you care about TK?"

"Of course I do!" snapped Kari, "but..."

"Well, then!" Tai opened the bedroom door and headed purposefully for the hall. Kari followed, whispering as quickly as she could all the reasons for not storming round to TK's.

"Look, we've got to do something before he gets in so far that it's too late." Tai said determinedly, opening the front door. Kari quickly fastened her shoes, still intent on finding some way to stop her brother going through with this crazy course of action.

"We can't just run round to his house! He lives ages away, for one thing!" Kari said desperately. For the first time, Tai paused, looking slightly uncertain.

"We've got to do something!" he said, a slight hint of desperation entering his voice.

"Why not go and tell Matt, see what he thinks?" Kari suggested, hoping that Matt be able to help her stop Tai intervening so dramatically. Tai looked uncertain for a moment, then nodded. The two hurried round to Matt's apartment. 

*** 

Matt was stunned when he opened the door to find Tai and Kari standing on the doorstep, both looking very flustered.

"Oh, thank goodness you're in!" Tai exclaimed. Kari gave him a long-suffering look as her older brother charged into the house, talking at ninety miles an hour.

"Woah, slow down," Matt said. Tai continued to talk. "TAI!" The brunette looked at him in confusion. "Tai, what the hell is going on?"

"TK's going out with Istu! We have to stop him!" Tai told him dramatically.

"Are you sure? Istu hasn't mentioned it." Matt said with a frown, pulling Kari inside and shutting the door.

"Kari found a note Istu wrote to him," Tai said triumphantly. Matt looked at Kari.

"It sounds like a first date," she said. "Maybe that's why he hasn't mentioned it." Matt held out his hand. Kari reached into her pocket and handed over the note without a qualm. 

"Looks like Istu's writing all right," he said. "You got it out of TK's bag?"

"Yes," Kari lied. She knew that Matt didn't entirely believe her, but wasn't sure what she could do about it without getting Toshiki into trouble. Matt absentmindedly crumpled the note in his hand, looking thoughtful.

"We've got to stop him!" Tai said. "Come on Matt, what are we waiting for?"

"Stop him?" Matt asked.

"We've got to tell Istu to leave TK alone!" exclaimed Tai, with the conviction of one who believes they've just had the best ever idea.

"Now hang on a minute...." Matt began, but it was too late. Tai had opened the door and was heading purposefully down the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Matt called after him, swearing as he tried to fasten his shoes.

"I'm protecting your brother, like you should be doing!" Tai disappeared around the corner. Kari and Matt exchanged exasperated looks and followed him.

*** 

"For God's sake, you can't just charge into Istu's house and start screaming at him! Tai, will you just be reasonable!" Matt snapped. "Look, I'll telephone Istu, tell him how worried we are, OK?"

"That's not good enough! He needs to know that TK has friends looking out for him!"

"He knows that!" snapped Matt, beginning to get really annoyed now. "Will you just stop acting like a Neanderthal and listen to me?" He grabbed Tai's arm roughly, dragging the other boy to a halt and pulling him round to look him in the eye.

"We are going back to my apartment, where I will use my telephone to contact TK and ask him what's going on. Then, when we know the truth, we can warn TK that Istu is bad news and then phone Istu and give him a preliminary obscene phonecall in preparation for tomorrow's brawl at school. Understand?" The two glared at each other for a moment, then Tai nodded and the three made their way back to Matt's apartment. 

Matt kept hold of Tai's arm all the way, brain whirring at 300 miles per hour. What the hell was going on? Was TK really going out with Istu? Tai certainly believed it, and it was unlikely that Kari was playing some really twisted joke on him, but could someone be playing a really twisted joke on Istu? Dismissing that idea as too convoluted, Matt began to think about what exactly he was going to say to TK.

*** 

"TK? Hi, it's me, Matt,"

"Hi Matt!" TK sounded pleased to see him, but was that a slight note of wariness in his voice?

"How are you doing, little bro?" Matt asked.

"Good." TK told him, and launched into a funny story about something that had happened at school that day. Matt listened with half an ear, his eyes on Tai.

"Something funny happened to me today too. Kari came round." Matt said when the story was finally over. 

"Really? Why'd she do that?" Now TK definitely sounded shifty.

"TK, is there something you're not telling me?" Matt asked, allowing suspicion to colour his voice.

"No," TK said, sounding forcedly cheerful. "Nothing I can think of,"

"TK, you're a dreadful liar." Matt told him calmly.

"I... well... we've been worrying about you and Tai..." TK said hopefully. Matt felt himself blush; he quickly looked away from Tai but not before noting the blush spreading over the brunette's face.

"This would be something about you." he said quickly, hoping to forestall any further discussion of the subject.

"Um..." TK sighed. "Istu Katsuragi and I are going for pizza on Saturday." he said, with the air of someone condemned. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Matt asked, slapping his hand over Tai's mouth to stifle the other boy's cry of 'I told you so!'

"You mean because of his age and reputation?" TK said, sounding defensive but also slightly amused. "You have to let me go sometime, Matt."

"But Istu?" Matt said, sounding pained. "TK, the stories you've heard about Istu are the tamer ones, believe me."

"Look, I'm not in love with him. I'm just... seeing what happens." TK said. "Look Matt, I appreciate your concern, but I'm older enough to look after myself. And everyone has to get their heart broken."

"We'd just rather it wasn't broken by Istu." Matt said, sounding resigned.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be the one doing the heartbreaking!" TK said cheerfully. 

"Oh well, do what you like but be careful."

"Thanks big bro." TK said affectionately. "See you soon, 'k?"

"See you soon. Bye TK." Matt hung up, releasing Tai.

"You didn't stop him!" Tai shrieked in outrage.

"What's the point? It doesn't sound like it's serious yet, and Istu wouldn't dare to play too fast and loose with my little brother." Matt shrugged. "Fancy a cup of tea?" Tai looked gobsmacked.

"I've got to be getting back," Kari said regretfully. "I've got loads of homework."

"Tai?" Matt said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh go on then," Tai said, walking into the lounge and flopping down on the sofa. 

"You're sure you don't want one?" Matt said, glancing at Kari.

"Yes," said Kari. Matt opened the door, and Kari grinned at him.

"Bye Matt," she said cheerfully.

"Bye Kari," he said, closing the door behind her. Kari looked thoughtfully at the closed door, then shrugged and headed for home.

*** 

Matt made the tea in silence and carried two cups through into the lounge. He handed one to Tai, then sprawled beside him on the sofa. They sat in silence for a while; then Tai said,

"I can't believe you're letting him go ahead with this." He spoke quietly, the sudden passion that had been driving him before now all spent.

"Everyone has to make their own mistakes, Tai. You know that." Tai flinched.

"I guess I over-reacted," he said softly, and Matt was no longer quite sure what Tai was referring to. Finishing his tea, he put the cup down gently onto the table. 

"Guess you did," he said quietly. There was another pause.

"I'm sorry," said Tai after a while. "I didn't mean to.. you know..."

"Yeah, I know." Matt moved slightly, resting his hand on the back of the sofa behind Tai's head. "It's OK, Tai,"

"I..." Tai turned to look at him, clearly struggling for words. 

"Shh," Matt said. "It's OK, Tai, I understand." They stared at each other for a long moment, then Matt moved forward and kissed Tai gently on the lips. Tai kissed him back without hesitation.

When they broke apart, both flushed and breathing heavily, Matt asked:

"Shall we move this to somewhere more comfortable?" He saw doubt flicker in Tai's eyes, but it vanished quickly as Tai moved to kiss him again.

"I think that that's a very good idea," Tai said softly.

*** 

The next day, Matt turned up at band practice with a big smile on his face. 

"What are you so disgustingly happy about?" Istu asked grumpily. "Can this be the same Yamato Ishida who's been going about like a wet weekend for the last month and a half?" Matt grinned at him.

"Can this be the same Istu Katsuragi who's taking my brother for pizza at the weekend?" he asked sweetly. Istu's thunderstruck expression made Matt burst out laughing, and he kept giggling at intervals throughout the practice. His good mood infected the rest of the band, and practice was much more light-hearted than usual. Toshiki, watching their antics as he usually did, smiled a little smile of satisfaction to himself. There is nothing quite so pleasing as a job well done.

The End

__

AN: Well, I think the comment that best sums this up is 'better late than never'. I will be truly stunned if anyone is actually still reading this after all this time, but to those who've remembered it, I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
